Frozen
by SnixRegal
Summary: Emma tiene que tratar con Elsa mientras intenta arreglar las cosas con Regina después de traer a Marian del pasado.
1. Chapter 2

**Bueno, traigo un minific de OUAT otra vez, SwanQueen por supuesto. Estaria situado justo al terminar la tercera emporada, con Elsa y todo eso.**

**Ningun personaje de OUAT me pertenece. Gracias por leer y hacedme saber que os parece, para bien o para mal =)!**

* * *

Regina no podía seguir allí, observando el feliz reencuentro de Hood con su esposa. Le lanzó una última mirada a Emma, una mirada herida, la mirada de alguien que se siente traicionado; y salió de la cafetería. Hood la miro por un momento, dudoso, pero su atención pronto volvió a estar en su esposa. La que si la siguió sin dudarlo un minuto fue la rubia.

- ¡Regina!

La llamaba, pero la morena la ignoraba deliberadamente. Con una carrera alcanzó a la alcaldesa, sujetándola del brazo para quedar cara a cara. La tristeza que vio en la expresión de Regina la dejo por un momento sin palabras.

- Regina, yo…

- No diga nada, señorita Swan.

Corto la otra mujer fríamente. Emma no podía creerse lo que su acción había conseguido, toda la confianza que había ido creciendo entre Regina y ella se había evaporado en un instante. Aunque lo peor era que le había robado su final feliz a la otra madre de su hijo.

- No lo sabía.

- ¡No sabias quien era, pero sabias que tendría consecuencias! Es la regla más básica del mundo ¿recuerdas? _¡" .Nada"!_

Estallo Regina mirándola con más dolor que furia. La peor parte de todo eso era que había sido Emma quien lo había hecho. Había confiado en la rubia como hacía tiempo que no confiaba en nadie, y ese había sido el resultado.

- Lo sé, y lo siento muchísimo, merezco cualquier cosa que me hagas.

- ¿_Qué te haga_? ¿De verdad crees que voy a vengarme de esto?

A Regina ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza una cruel venganza, lo que ahora que lo pensaba, era bastante increíble, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era ese sentimiento de traición.

- Sé que no volverás a confiar en mí, que cualquiera que fuese nuestra relación ahora ya no volverá a ser igual.

Dijo Emma mirándola llena de arrepentimiento.

- Lo dices casi como si fuese un castigo.

Respondió la morena con sarcasmo. Emma pensó que en cierto modo lo era. La morena de verdad había cambiado, y le gustaba la verdadera Regina, no sabía exactamente en qué momento había empezado a sentirse cómoda con ella, a sentirse más segura cuando estaba cerca, a valorar su opinión antes de actuar. Y, en definitiva, a preocuparse realmente por ella.

- Siento haber estropeado lo tuyo con Hood.

Dijo Emma arrepentida de verdad, ella realmente creía que Regina merecía un final feliz, aunque Hood nunca le hubiese parecido la persona indicada. La morena giró los ojos con molestia.

- He salido con Hood unas cuatro veces, tampoco nos has dado tiempo de profundizar mucho.

Respondió la morena amargamente. Ahora Emma estaba totalmente perdida, miro a la otra mujer con la confusión escrita en toda la cara.

- Ni siquiera sé si estoy enfadada contigo, Emma. Sé que tenías que salvarla es lo que tiene ser _la Salvadora_ ¿no?…además esto explica como dos personas desaparecieron misteriosamente de mis mazmorras…Lo que me molesta es que, una vez más, la Reina Malvada se queda sin su final feliz.

Dijo Regina con más amargura.

- Lo que estoy es dolida. La gente de este pueblo debe de adorarte ahora mismo, la Salvadora ha conseguido lo que ellos querían: herir a la reina.

Esas palabras hirieron a las dos por igual. La rubia preferiría que estuviese enfadada, que la gritase, que la atacase, que sacase toda esa ira de dentro. Que estuviese dolida era mucho peor.

- Quizá…

Empezó Emma antes de callarse, Regina alzó una ceja para que continuase.

- Quizá él no era tu final feliz, tu verdadero amor.

Completo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros con fingida indiferencia, la reina la miro escéptica.

- Pero ya no lo sabré, nunca podre saber si soy capaz de ser feliz, porque tu familia siempre estará ahí para arruinar mi felicidad.

Para no estar enfadada la reina sonaba bastante enfadada. La rubia abrió la boca para decir algo más, aunque no sabía muy bien el que, no sabía cómo arreglar la situación, no podía disculparse por salvar una vida, no podía arrepentirse de eso, pero tampoco podía dejar de sentirse culpable por arruinar la felicidad de Regina.

- No. Solo…mantente alejada de mí, Emma. Antes de que cambie de opinión sobre lo de la venganza.

Cortó la morena sin dejarla hablar, mirándola herida por última vez antes de girarse para marcharse, Emma no sabía si seguirla o no, no podía dejar las cosas así. Pero antes de poder decidirse, una mujer rubia en vestido azul que helaba el suelo bajo sus pies pasó junto a ellas sin verlas camino de la cafetería. Las dos mujeres se quedaron sin habla mirando como la rubia se alejaba. Bajaron la vista para mirar el camino de hielo que había dejado y luego se miraron la una a la otra con la misma expresión de confusión.

- ¿Esa era…? ¿Era _Elsa_?

Pregunto Emma sintiéndose ridícula solo de preguntarlo, Regina abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin saber que responder.

- ¿Acaba de pasar la reina de Arendelle por delante de nosotras?

Volvió a preguntar la rubia.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios tocasteis cuando estabais en el pasado?

Pregunto a su vez Regina mirando a la rubia con el ceño fruncido, todavía sorprendida por lo que había pasado.

- No puedo creerme que quisiese irme de aquí.

Dijo Emma echando a andar hacia Granny's.

- ¿No vienes?

Pregunto girándose hacia Regina al ver que no iba con ella. La morena entrecerró los ojos, miro la espalda de la mujer que cada vez estaba más cerca de la cafetería y se metió las manos en los bolsillos antes de seguir a Emma a una prudencial distancia, para dejar bien claro que no eran un equipo.

.

.

.

Entraron justo detrás de la reina de hielo, teniendo una panorámica perfecta de las caras de sorpresa de la gente reunida en Granny's, aunque desde luego el más sorprendido era Rumpelstiltskin, que se levantó de un salto volcando la silla. La cara de Elsa se contrajo de rabia al verle y al instante le congeló los pies para impedir que escapara. El señor Gold la mirada con el miedo escrito en los ojos, sin entender que hacia allí, pero antes de que la rubia se acercase demasiado a él, Belle se interpuso entre ellos.

- Apártate.

Dijo Elsa con autoridad sin apartar la vista del hombre inmovilizado, pero sin apartar a Belle, que por supuesto no se movió.

- No quiero hacerte daño.

Repitió la rubia esta vez mirando a la mujer que había frente a ella.

- ¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí?

Pregunto Regina desde la puerta con un tono claramente molesto que a Emma le sonó parecido al que le había escuchado como Reina Malvada, lo que curiosamente la hizo gracia. Elsa giró la cabeza hacia las dos mujeres, mirándolas como si de repente se diese cuenta de que había más gente allí.

- Oye, si vas a congelarle o algo así al menos queremos saber porque.

Dijo Emma alzando las manos con gesto apaciguador. Elsa se giró del todo hacia ellas apartando su capa con energía y echando un brazo hacia atrás para señalar a Rumpelstiltskin.

- ¿Es amigo vuestro?

Ninguna de las dos respondió, haciendo muecas buscando la respuesta correcta a esa pregunta.

- Digamos que nos unen ciertas circunstancias.

Dijo al final Regina apartándose el pelo con un gesto de cabeza.

- Este…_ser_, me ha tenido durante años encerrada en una botella.

Explico con clara rabia la reina de Arendelle. Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Gold, que se encogió de hombros alzando las manos sin saber que responder. Regina alzó una ceja divertida hacia él.

- ¿Qué tal si te sientas y nos cuentas la historia?

Sugirió Emma señalando uno de los taburetes de la barra, aunque no estaba muy segura de que Elsa hubiese visto alguno antes.

- No hay nada que contar. Llego a mi reino con un príncipe que conquisto a mi hermana, la congelo y a mí me encerró en la botella para quedarse con mi magia.

Ahora la que alzó la ceja fue Emma, pero con confusión.

- ¿Hans?

Pregunto hacia Rumpelstiltskin, él volvió a encogerse de hombros con una mueca casi culpable.

- ¿También lo conoces?

Dijo Elsa mirándola con desconfianza, la sheriff balbuceo un poco, cruzando una mirada con Henry. Había ido con su hijo al cine a ver la película y después se la habían visto varias veces en DVD.

- Todo el mundo le conoce.

Respondió finalmente con un encogimiento de hombros, la reina de hielo la miro sin comprender, pero ya no le quedaba paciencia, volvió a girarse hacia Rumpelstiltskin alzando las manos, pero Emma se puso también entre ellos en dos grandes pasos.

- Hey, hey. Espera. No sé cómo funcionaran las cosas en Arendelle, pero aquí tenemos reglas, tenemos leyes. No puedes simplemente llegar y congelar a un hombre.

- Él no es un hombre, es una bestia.

Emma miro de reojo a Belle parada a su lado, sin querer mencionar la ironía de esa elección de palabras.

- Mira, nosotros no sabemos que pasó y no puedes congelarnos a todos…

Cruzó los dedos mentalmente para que eso fuese cierto, todo el conocimiento que tenía sobre esa mujer era lo que había visto en la película, pero ya sabía de sobra que las historias que le habían contado a de pequeña no eran necesariamente iguales a la realidad. Elsa podía elegir congelarlos a todos sin remordimiento. Por suerte, la reina de hielo parecía tener corazón, porque dudo un instante, bajando las manos y mirando a Emma.

- No quiero haceros daño. Solo quiero hacérselo a él.

La que ahora levanto las manos fue Belle, suplicante.

- Por favor. Por favor, Rumpel ya no es así, ha cambiado. Ahora es bueno.

- ¿Y quién eres tú?

Pregunto Elsa como si acabase de acordarse de que todavía estaba allí.

- Su mujer.

Respondió la bibliotecaria. Algunos de los presentes la miraron sorprendidos, entre ellos Emma a su lado y Regina desde la espalda de Elsa, no sabían que se habían casado. La reina de Arendelle miró a Rumpelstiltskin de manera diferente, como si fuese capaz de concebir a la bestia de sus recuerdos amando a alguien.

- ¿Él es importante para ti?

Preguntó a Belle, que sonrió un poquito.

- Más que nada.

- Mi hermana también era importante para mí, y la he perdido. Está congelada por su culpa.

Añadió Elsa mirando al hombre atrapado con rabia.

- En realidad no fue _exactamente_ mi culpa.

Puntualizo Rumpel alzando un dedo, Emma le miro dejando bien claro que no le creía.

- ¡Tú nos engañaste a todos!

Acuso Elsa dando un paso hacia él, pero Emma y Belle la pararon.

- Pero se descongelo. Vencisteis a Hans, tú te quedaste con el reino y Anna con Kristoff.

Dijo Henry desde una esquina de la cafetería, detrás de David y Mary Margaret que habían estado intentando protegerle por si había enfrentamiento. Elsa le miro como si acabase de hablarle en otro idioma.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Mi hermana sigue congelada, Hans reina en Arendelle y ¿quién demonios es Kristoff?

- Pero la película…

Trató Henry de defender su argumento, sin mucha convicción ya.

- Y la culpa de todo la tiene él.

Añadió Elsa señalando a Gold, Emma le bajó la mano acusadora.

- Vale, si conseguimos arreglar todo eso ¿te olvidaras de tu venganza?

Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba haciendo eso, conocía a Gold, conocía a Rumpelstiltskin y no dudaba de que hubiera hecho lo que Elsa decía, pero no podía simplemente dejar que le matara. O que le congelara. O lo que fuese. Después de todo era el abuelo de Henry, y el marido de Belle.

- Nadie puede arreglarlo, no a menos que yo vuelva a Arendelle.

- Bueno, ¿y si te hacemos volver?

Elsa clavó la mirada en Emma, buscando algún atisbo de mentira o engaño, pero no lo vio. O al menos no quiso verlo, la maldad no estaba en la naturaleza de la reina de Arendelle, aunque así lo hubiesen creído en su reino.

- Está bien, pero si no lo conseguís, vuelva o no a Arendelle tendré mi venganza. Y más vale que os deis prisa.

Acepto por fin la mujer de la trenza, mirando una vez a Rumpelstiltskin con fría rabia antes de salir por la puerta como una tormenta de nieve. El silencio se hizo en la cafetería.

- ¿Podría alguien liberarme?

Gruño Gold aun con los pies atrapados en hielo, mirando a Regina.

- ¿Yo? Usa tu magia.

- Lo he intentado.

La reina giró los ojos y movió vagamente la mano hacia los pies de Rumpel, pero el hielo no se deshizo sin más, extrañada, Regina tuvo que esforzarse para derretir el hielo poco a poco.

- Eso ha sido extraño…

Murmuro para sí misma.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo hacerla volver?

Pregunto Emma Swan a su lado con naturalidad.

- Usted se ha ofrecido a ser la heroína, señorita Swan. Descubra como.

Respondió con la misma frialdad con que Elsa había mirado a Rumpel antes de salir ella también de la cafetería.


	2. Chapter 3

**Bien, bien. Me gusta que de momento la historia vaya llamando la atención jajajaja Hay un pequeño lío con la numeración de los capítulos, no se porque, aunque ponga 3 es el 2.**

**Me autopublicito un poco y digo para el que le interese que estoy escribiendo otro en esta misma pagina, que tiene ya mas capis escritos y se llama _Earthquake_, por si alguien quiere pasarse ;)!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leer y por vuestros comentarios y espero que os guste =)!**

* * *

Emma aparcó el tema de Regina a un lado de su cabeza por un rato para preocuparse de la nueva vecina de Storybrooke.

- Tú, ven conmigo.

Le dijo a Gold señalando la puerta de la cafetería. El hombre aún estaba tratando de desentumecerse los pies.

- ¿Yo? Yo no sé cómo hacerla volver.

Respondió el Oscuro sacudiéndose un poco de hielo de un zapato.

- Puede que no, pero vas a contarme que le hiciste. A no ser que prefieras hablar aquí, estoy segura de que todos están muertos de curiosidad.

Rumpelstiltskin miro a su alrededor y vio como todos los presentes le miraban con mayor o menor disimulo, desde luego con ganas de conocer la historia completa.

- Está bien, hablemos fuera. Belle, será mejor que esperes aquí.

Dijo Gold al ver que su ahora esposa iba a acompañarlos.

- No, que venga. Es tu mujer ¿no? No creo que la quede mucho de lo que sorprenderse contigo.

Contradijo Emma haciendo un gesto a Belle con la cabeza y asintiendo a sus padres cuando les vio avanzar hacia ellos para salir también. Hook no se movió, sabía que no sería bien recibido cuando se trataba del cocodrilo.

- ¿No vienes, Henry?

Pregunto a su hijo que ni siquiera se había mostrado interesado, cosa rara en él.

- No, creo que iré a ver como esta mama. Ya me lo contaras luego.

Respondió el chico saliendo de la cafetería y devolviendo a la mente de Emma el sentimiento de culpabilidad que se esforzó por volver a posponer. Hood siguió a Henry con la mirada hasta que salió por la puerta, con expresión dudosa, preguntándose si no debería ser él quien fuese a hablar con Regina, pero la mano de Marian estaba en la suya y no se sentía capaz de soltarla en ese momento.

.

.

.

Cuando los cinco salieron de la cafetería ya no había ni rastro de Henry por allí cerca. Emma esperaba que la presencia de su hijo ayudase a Regina ya que ella aun no sabía cómo hacerlo y Hood no parecía muy dispuesto a separarse de su mujer.

- Muy bien Gold. Habla.

Dijo sin más mirando al dueño de casi toda la ciudad con las manos en las caderas.

- Y sin rodeos por favor, por una vez me gustaría acabar con esto pronto.

Añadió Mary Margaret antes de que nadie más pudiese hablar, con el pequeño Neal en brazos. Gold se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta, mirando de reojo a Belle.

- En mi búsqueda de un medio para llegar hasta mi hijo escuché hablar de un chico, un joven príncipe, decimotercero en la línea de sucesión, que quizá tuviese algo que pudiese serme de utilidad.

Empezó Rumpelstiltskin casi a la fuerza, no era partidario de airear sus asuntos, más aun si Belle estaba delante para escuchar sus andadas como el Oscuro.

- ¿El príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur?

Comento Emma casi en tono burlón, aun no podía creerse que la mismísima Elsa estuviese en Storybrooke, y que los personajes de esa película también fuesen reales. Aunque como hija de Blancanieves y el Príncipe Encantador ya no debería sorprenderse de nada.

- Exactamente. Hice un trato con él. Hans no tenía muchas esperanzas de reinar con doce hermanos mayores por delante de él, así que necesitaba un nuevo reino. Él tenía una judía mágica, pero no una judía normal, la suya estaba congelada. Para hacerla funcionar necesitaba magia. Él tenía la judía, yo tenía la magia. El trato fue sencillo.

Siguió contando el hombre del bastón.

- Pero tú no podías saber si esa judía te llevaría hasta Baelfire.

Intervino Belle que absorbía cada nueva información sobre su nuevo marido.

- Oh, pero yo sabía a qué reino conducía aquella judía. Había escuchado historias sobre la Reina de Hielo y su poder. Y yo quería ese poder.

Contaba Gold sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa al recordarlo.

- Yo quería el poder de la reina y Hans quería el reino. El conquistó a la joven princesa Anna para que confiase en él, queríamos enfrentar a las dos hermanas para hacer a Elsa más vulnerable, pero…las cosas se descontrolaron un poco y Anna acabo congelada. Momento en que yo me aproveche de la fragilidad de Elsa para trata de hacerme con su poder, pero era más complicado de lo que pensaba, así que…

- La encerraste.

Completo Emma por él. Gold asintió sin más.

- No podía hacerme con su poder y no podía arriesgarme a su venganza, encerrarla parecía la opción más segura.

Tres pares de ojos lo miraban de manera acusadora, incluso él bebe parecía mirarle con reproche.

- ¿No pensaste en liberarla después?

Pregunto Belle siempre dispuesta a pensar lo mejor de Rumpel. Él hizo una mueca culpable.

- Sinceramente, me olvide de ella.

Confesó. Emma suspiro, restregándose la frente de manera nerviosa mientras pensaba.

- Y por supuesto no tendrás a mano más de esas judías congeladas.

No era una pregunta ni una comprobación, solo la confirmación de un hecho.

- Pero, señorita Swan, no podemos dejar que Elsa deambule por Storybrooke, ella es muy…_inestable_. Es muy emocional y no sabe controlar sus poderes.

Advirtió Gold. A la Salvadora aún se le hacía raro escuchar el nombre de Elsa como algo real y presente. Y de repente se preguntó a donde habría ido la reina de hielo. Algo la decía que no iba a alquilar una habitación en Granny's.

- Bien, la buscare y hablare con ella, a ver que me cuenta.

- Pero Emma…si el señor Gold dice que no sabe controlar sus poderes…

Intervino David en tono preocupado.

- Bueno, yo tampoco sabía y estoy mejorando bastante.

_"O al menos estaba mejorando, gracias a Regina."_ Pensó con otro pinchazo de culpabilidad, la Reina Malvada había sido una gran ayuda con el tema de su magia, prácticamente era la única que de verdad creía en su potencial, la única que no quería convertirla en una damisela en apuros, si no en su propia salvadora. Se preguntó si Regina accedería a ayudar a Elsa también con su magia. Desde luego sería algo digno de verse.

.

.

.

Regina había pasado la noche con su hijo tratando de fingir normalidad. Le había sorprendido cuando al abrir la puerta Henry estaba allí, preocupado y queriendo quedarse con ella, apoyarla. Pero ante todo era su madre y no podía romperse delante de él, tenía que ser fuerte, Henry tenía que verla bien para quedarse tranquilo. No sabía si lo habría conseguido o no, el caso es que el chico había caído rendido en su cama y ella había pasado la noche despierta en la suya, con la cabeza llena de imágenes de Robin abrazando a Marian, con imágenes de Emma acercándose a ella convencida de que podría convencer a alguien del pasado de que ya no era malvada, esa pequeña muestra de confianza natural le había gustado, en cierto modo había llegado a _tolerar_ a Emma Swan y era agradable saber que había alguien que confiaba en ella sin dobleces, sin esperar que fallara a cada paso para poder señalarla una vez más como Reina Malvada. Y entonces Robin había corrido hacia esa desconocida, hacia su mujer, la mujer que Emma había traído del pasado. Y el amargo sentimiento de traición, de herida, había sustituido su pensamiento anterior. Una vez más la vida le enseñaba que confiar en la gente solo provocaba dolor. Había confiado en Emma y ahora había vuelto a perder su final feliz. ¿Podía culpar a Emma? Después de todo ella no lo sabía. Pero sabía que cambiar cualquier cosa del pasado, cualquier pequeño detalle tendría sus consecuencias. Y le había tocado a Regina pagar esas consecuencias.

Aun siendo temprano, escuchó como alguien llamaba a su puerta, y eso era extraño. No tenía muchas visitas, al menos no muchas amigables, y la única persona que podía esperar que fuese a verla estaba ya en su habitación dormido. Se puso su bata y bajó a abrir con el ceño un poco fruncido por la duda. Le abrió la puerta a una nuca rubia que se giró para dar paso a la cara de la sheriff.

- No me cierres la puerta.

Dijo la rubia rápidamente extendiendo una mano como para parar el posible portazo que no se produjo.

- Tenemos que hablar.

Añadió mirándola con cara mezcla de súplica y culpabilidad, sabiendo que Regina no la quería allí y aun así allí estaba.

- No tengo intención de escuchar más disculpas ni excusas, señorita Swan.

Emma tenía que admitir que ese "_señorita Swan_" dolía un poco. No era como cuando lo decía en mitad de una conversación, después de que la rubia sacase de quicio a la alcaldesa o para que la reina sacase de quicio a la Salvadora. Era un "señorita Swan" distante e impersonal, como al principio, como cuando la quería fuera de Storybrooke, de su vida y de la de Henry.

- No he venido por eso…al menos no oficialmente. ¿Puedes salir un momento?

- No voy a…

Emma decidió saltarse todo el tira y afloja de la conversación y cogió a Regina del brazo para sacarla de la casa, con firmeza, sin hacerla daño. La morena iba a quejarse, pero la boca se le quedo abierta al ver el gran palacio de hielo que había surgido de la nada en alguna zona del bosque de Storybrooke.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Creo que a Elsa no le gustaban los apartamentos de la ciudad.

Las dos mujeres miraban el castillo de hielo, Regina todavía sorprendida y Emma esperando a que se le pasase la sorpresa. Cuando eso pasó se dio cuenta de que la Salvadora aun la tenía sujeta del brazo y se soltó de un altivo tirón.

- Supongo que ya se te habrá ocurrido algún brillante plan para devolverla a su reino.

Dijo Regina tirando de las mangas de su bata distraídamente antes de cruzarse de brazos. Emma le contó todo lo que Gold les había dicho la noche anterior para ponerla al día de cómo estaba la situación.

- ¿Por qué yo no sabía nada de esto?

Pregunto la morena indignada.

- Porque saliste disparada por la puerta.

_"Para no verme"_ añadió internamente Emma, aunque seguramente esa no sería la mejor manera de completar la frase.

- ¿Y qué pinto yo es todo esto?

Dijo despectivamente la reina alzando una ceja.

- Bueno, Gold no sabe qué hacer y tú eres la persona más poderosa que conozco. Además a mí me ayudaste a controlar mi magia.

- Para que luego la perdieras en los labios del pirata.

Contesto Regina con un chasquido molesto, disimulando el orgullo que le había dado escuchar a Emma decir que era la persona más poderosa que conocía.

- No te lo pido por mí, te lo pido por la ciu…por Henry. Si Elsa es tan inestable como dice Gold podría ser peligrosa. ¿Has visto la película? Congelo todo su reino.

Regina volvió a mirar al castillo de hielo, pensativa. Claro que había visto la película, ¿quién no se la había visto a esas alturas? Pero el caso era que tener a una inestable reina de hielo en Storybrooke no era precisamente seguro, sobre todo si estaba enfadada. Y teniendo en cuenta además la tendencia de su hijo de correr hacia el peligro sin pensar, algo heredado de su madre biológica, sin duda.

- Supongo que podría hacerla una visita. Si no atiende a razones siempre puedo derretirla.

Dijo la morena con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

- No te fue tan fácil derretir ayer el hielo de los pies de Gold.

Recordó Emma sin pensar, ganándose una envenenada mirada de Regina, alzó las manos en gesto apaciguador.

- Pero, hey, yo nunca dudo del poder de tus bolas de fuego.

Añadió rápidamente la rubia, la alcaldesa entrecerró los ojos en un esfuerzo por contener una risita.

- ¿Vas a cambiarte antes de irnos o vas a ir así?

Pregunto Emma para cambiar de tema, señalando la bata y el pijama que llevaba la morena. Regina alzó una ceja.

- ¿_Irnos_?

- No creerás que vas a ir sola ¿no?

- Por supuesto que sí.

- Soy la sheriff.

- Y yo la Reina.

- Es poderosa.

- Puedo manejarlo.

- Podría ser peligroso.

- Como si te importara.

Emma resopló con fastidio, podían estar así todo el día, además ese último comentario había dolido.

- Mira, podemos quedarnos aquí discutiendo o puedes quitarte el pijama y venir conmigo.

Regina apretó un poco más sus brazos cruzados sobre la bata, recordando que aún estaba en pijama, pero manteniendo todo su porte real con él.

- Sé que crees que puedes hacerlo todo tu sola, pero yo también voy a ir. Sabes que somos más poderosas cuando nos unimos.

Completó Emma. Ninguna sabia porque pasaba eso, porque eran más poderosas juntas y eran capaces de hacer cosas imposibles, parar cosas imparables. Suponían que tenía algo que ver con el factor Salvadora y la magia de la Reina, pero eso no explicaba porque sus poderes crecían cuando se combinaban ellas dos. Y Regina no podía negar eso.

- Voy a cambiarme y a dejarle una nota a Henry.

Cedió al final secamente, descruzando los brazos y lanzándole a Emma su mejor mirada de fría indiferencia. La rubia echo a nadar detrás de la otra mujer inconscientemente, para esperar dentro, pero la reina la detuvo.

- Espera aquí.

Dijo duramente, dejando a la rubia clavada en el sitio. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Regina la miro.

- Y, señorita Swan, no piense ni por un momento que somos un equipo.

Aclaró antes de cerrar de un portazo.


	3. Chapter 3real

**¿Creéis que en la serie habrá alguna batalla entre Regina y Elsa? No es que queira una Elsa malvada, pero no nos vamos a engañar, seria algo digno de verse jajajaja Entre que lo sabemso y no yo os dejo otro capi del fic ^_^!**

**Me autopublicito un poco mas y recuerdo para el que le interese mi otro fic, _Earthquake_, que parece un poco solitario jajajajajajaja ;)!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leer y por vuestros comentarios y espero que os guste =)!**

* * *

Caminaban a cierta distancia la una de la otra. Cada vez que Emma trataba de que fueran al mismo paso la morena le lanzaba una fulminante mirada para que mantuviese la distancia, y cada vez que trataba de mantener una conversación Regina contestaba con secos monosílabos o directamente no respondía nada.

- No puedes estar enfadada para siempre.

Dijo Emma finalmente sin saber que más intentar.

- No estoy enfadada, pero la última vez que confié en usted, _señorita Swan_, se las arregló para arrebatarme mi final feliz. No me culpe por mantener las distancias.

Respondió la morena indiferentemente. Emma odiaba que la llamase de usted, y más odiaba aun saber que Regina tenía razón en eso, en que la había quitado su final feliz. O su posible final feliz, eso daba igual. Antes de poder decir nada más, la morena señalo hacia delante, el bosque empezaba de pronto a estar nevado.

- Bueno, no puedo negar que es bonito. A pesar de ser tan blanco.

Comento Emma mientras caminaban entre la nieve.

- Si te pones a cantar renuncio y me doy la vuelta.

Dijo Regina mirando el bosque a su alrededor, notaba la magia allí, magia poderosa. La rubia hizo una mueca hacia ella en respuesta, pero la alcaldesa no lo vio.

- _In suuummeeeer_…

Murmuro muy bajito Emma, divertida. La morena la miro como si estuviese dispuesta a arrancarle la lengua, sin reírle la gracia, y la Salvadora cerró la boca conteniendo la risa.

Algo más adelante llegaron al pie de unas escaleras de hielo que ascendían hasta un castillo de hielo sacado directamente de la película.

- No puedo creerme que vaya a entrar en el castillo de hielo de Elsa.

Comento Emma a nadie en particular, mirando la helada construcción con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. Regina pisó el primer escalón con cautela, probando su estabilidad antes de empezar a subir despacio, Emma la siguió, resbalando en el segundo escalón y agarrándose a la barandilla para no caerse. La morena giró la cara para mirarla por encima del hombro y la rubia habría jurado que la había visto reírse un poco al verla, divertida.

- Llama.

Dijo la sheriff cuando finalmente terminó de subir las escaleras y se reunió con Regina frente a la puerta. La morena no la hizo caso, en vez de llamar empujo directamente la puerta de hielo que se abrió con un ligero sonido de arrastre. Sin perder la cautela, la Reina entro en el castillo de hielo seguida de la Salvadora, que había sacado la pistola y la sostenía firmemente con las dos manos, cubriéndola la espalda. Como si le hiciese falta.

- ¿Subimos a buscarla o…?

Pregunto Emma dudosa al ver que no aparecía nadie para darlas la bienvenida. Volvió a resbalar en el suelo de hielo y esta vez Regina la sujeto, en un acto más reflejo que voluntario, impidiéndola caer.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

Tronó una voz desde las escaleras que ascendían desde la entrada. Todavía sujeta a Regina, Emma alzó la vista para mirar a la reina de Arendelle, y lo mismo hizo la morena antes de soltar definitivamente a la rubia.

- ¿Ya has encontrado una forma de devolverme a casa?

Volvió a preguntar Elsa suavizando la voz hacia la sheriff, que balbuceo un poco antes de responder.

- No exactamente. Aún no. Pero lo haré.

- Entonces no entiendo que haces aquí.

Respondió la mujer del vestido azul endureciendo la voz otra vez y mirando a Regina con desconfianza, la morena le devolvió la desafiante mirada.

- Yo había pensado que quizá…Gold…Rumpelstiltskin nos ha contado lo que paso y…he pensado que quizá te vendría bien algo de ayuda con…ya sabes…tus poderes. Antes de que vuelvas a casa. Yo tampoco sabía controlar mi magia, pero Regina me ayudó mucho con eso.

Hizo el amago de colocar una mano en el hombro de la morena, pero por la mirada que le dirigió Regina supo que se quedaría sin mano si lo hacía.

- ¿Has visto mi castillo? ¿De verdad crees que necesito ayuda con mis poderes?

Respondió Elsa alzando los brazos para abarcar el enorme castillo de hielo. Emma tenía que darle la razón en eso, para no saber controlar sus poderes se había construido una buena casa mientras que ella aún tenía que concentrarse para mandar una taza de café a unos metros de distancia.

- Regina es reina también.

Añadió con poca convicción. Las dos reinas le lanzaron la misma mirada y Emma se encogió de hombros.

- Solo quiero ayudar.

- Entonces cumple tu promesa y devuélveme a mi reino.

Ordeno más que pidió Elsa.

- Mira, escucha…

Trató de hablar la rubia otra vez, avanzando hacia las escaleras, pero la reina de Arendelle levanto una pequeña pared de hielo justo cuando iba a pisar el primer escalón, haciéndola caer. Con otro movimiento de mano la pared se ensancho de golpe, lanzando a la Salvadora hacia el otro lado del vestíbulo, deslizándose por el hielo.

- ¡Eh!

Gruño Regina deteniendo la trayectoria de Emma también con magia antes de que chocase contra la pared.

- Cumple tu palabra y no vuelvas hasta que lo hayas hecho.

Dijo Elsa con rotundidad. La morena supo cuál sería el próximo movimiento de la otra reina antes incluso de que lo hiciese por eso pudo bloquear la magia de hielo con la suya, impidiendo que las lanzase por la puerta abierta.

- ¡Marchaos!

Ordeno enfadada. Había empezado a nevar dentro del castillo.

- Suficiente.

Dijo Regina perdiendo la paciencia y devolviéndole la ola mágica a Elsa, que cayó hacia atrás, sorprendida. Se levantó con el blanco ceño fruncido y con un rápido gesto unas púas de hielo crecieron bajo los pies de las intrusas, Regina las evito con otro movimiento aún más rápido, apartándose a sí misma y a Emma de las púas. Elsa no se dio por vencida y creó otra pared de hielo, más grande que la anterior que se deslizaba rápidamente hacia ellas. La nieve se había convertido prácticamente en una fuerte ventisca de nieve a su alrededor. Emma ya estaba en pie y corrió hacia Regina disparando inútilmente contra la pared, la morena alzo las manos creando grandes bolas de fuego que partieron la pared de hielo en varios trozos sin detener su avance. Juntó las manos en una palmada creando una grieta en el centro de la pared de hielo y separó las manos con energía, partiendo mágicamente la pared a partir de la grieta. Los pedazos de hielo pasaron junto a las dos mujeres a toda velocidad sin tocarlas. Todo esto había pasado en apenas unos segundos. Rápidamente Regina se volvió hacia Elsa lanzándola una serie de veloces bolas de fuego que la otra reina detenía congelándolas como podía, aunque no pudo evitar que dos de ellas la alcanzaran, lanzándola hacia atrás. Furiosa, lanzó una lluvia de enormes astillas de hielo sobre las dos mujeres. Regina dio un paso para quedar delante de Emma y crear un campo de fuerza sobre el que se estrellaron las astillas heladas con tanta fuerza que la morena retrocedió dos pasos por el impacto, con una mueca de dolor. Elsa gritó de frustración, extendiendo los brazos y lanzando una ola de magia helada a través de todo el castillo. Regina tuvo el tiempo justo de volver a levantar el campo de fuerza, aunque esta vez el impacto mágico la lanzó hacia atrás, contra Emma, dando con los huesos de las dos en la helada pared del castillo.

- Cumple tu palabra.

Ordeno una vez más Elsa a Emma haciendo un seco gesto con el brazo que lanzó a la Salvadora a través de la puerta, escaleras abajo.

- ¡Emma!

Grito Regina poniéndose en pie y notando como todo el cuerpo le dolía como si tuviese astillas de hielo bajo la piel. Miro a Elsa con una mirada asesina antes de salir ella también por la puerta, bajando las escaleras rápidamente hacia la aturdida sheriff tirada en la nieve. La puerta se cerró con un golpe a sus espaldas.

- ¿Estás bien?

Pregunto Regina sujetándose un hombro entumecido pos el último ataque de Elsa. Emma asintió con un gruñido de dolor.

- Entonces levántate de una vez.

Añadió la morena recuperando su tono cortante y echando a andar hacia la ciudad. La rubia giró los ojos levantándose con un quejido y siguiendo a la otra mujer.

.

.

.

A Regina la extrañaba que esos últimos días desde que estuvieron en el castillo de Elsa la Salvadora la hubiese dejado tranquila. No había sabido nada de ella. Ni de Hood. Ni de Elsa ya puestos. Había pasado esos días con su hijo en una nada usual tranquilidad doméstica. Y por supuesto no podía durar. Cuando abrió la puerta cargando las bolsas de la compra, un inconfundible olor a quemado llego hasta ella desde la cocina.

- ¿Henry?

Preguntó algo preocupada acelerando sus tacones hacia la cocina. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio que estaba hecha un desastre y que el culpable no era solo Henry, si no también Emma, los dos cubiertos de vete tú a saber qué. Por un momento la alcaldesa no pudo articular palabra.

- Deja que te ayude con las bolsas.

Dijo rápidamente Emma acercándose a ella para coger las bolsas, Regina se apartó con la rabia pintada en la cara y dejo las bolsas en la superficie más cercana que encontró.

- ¿Qué está haciendo en mi cocina, señorita Swan?

Pregunto con furia contenida.

- A Mary Margaret le encanta la tarta de limón y quería hacerle una, por lo del bebe y tal. Y Henry me dijo que conocía una receta muy buena y…

Empezó a explicarse torpemente la morena, era la peor excusa que había escuchado nunca y como Reina había escuchado muchas excusas patéticas de los aldeanos.

- ¿Y que la hizo pensar remotamente que yo le prestaría mi cocina para eso?

- Henry me invito.

El chico miraba a las dos precavido, dispuesto a salir corriendo si empezaban a volar los platos. Claramente eso no había sido idea suya.

- Henry ¿porque no vas a tu habitación?

Dijo Regina con la calma que precede a la tormenta.

- ¿Estoy castigado?

- No cariño.

- Entonces mejor me voy a dar una vuelta.

Decidió el chico saliendo de la casa tan rápido como pudo, dispuesto a poner distancia entre él y lo que fuese a pasar en esa cocina.

- ¿De verdad piensas que me voy a creer que esto ha sido idea de Henry? ¿O que quieres hacer una maldita _tarta de limón_?

Pregunto Regina furiosa, caminando hacia Emma amenazante, con las manos en las caderas.

- No pareces muy dispuesta a hablar conmigo así que pensé que si la liaba un poco vendrías a gritarme.

Confeso la rubia sin más, encogiéndose de hombros. Regina no supo ni cómo reaccionar ante esa descarada franqueza.

- ¿Has perdido completamente la cabeza?

Pregunto pensándolo de verdad. Emma volvió a encogerse de hombros.

- Se lo mucho que te gusta tu cocina.

Regina miro el estado en que habían dejado la estancia. Más que una tarta de limón parecía que habían soltado un ogro furioso allí dentro.

- Yo lo limpiare.

Dijo Emma dispuesta a ponerse a ello en ese mismo momento, sabiendo que Regina no iba a dejarla sola en su casa y tendría que quedarse allí aunque fuese para ver como limpiaba.

- Para. ¡Para! No quiero que limpies nada, no quiero que hagas nada. Sal de mi casa.

Grito la alcaldesa fuera de sus casillas. No conocía a nadie capaz de descuadrarla tanto como Emma Swan, esa rubia era incorregible.

- ¡No puedes estar enfadada conmigo por salvar una vida!

Le respondió Emma también con un grito, abarcando directamente el tema sin paños calientes.

- No, pero puedo estar dolida contigo por destrozar la mía en el proceso.

Argumentó Regina dolida. Una vez más, esas palabras dolieron a las dos.

- Nunca fue mi intención. Tienes que creerme, lo último que quería era destrozar tu felicidad.

- ¿Cómo esperas que vuelva a confiar en ti, Emma? La primera vez que creí que podía confiar en ti acabaste uniéndote al resto del pueblo para lincharme por matar a Archie. Y cuando de verdad confiaba en ti trajiste a la esposa de Robin.

Emma aún se sentía culpable por lo de Archie, su súperpoder le había dicho que Regina no mentía y aun así se había vuelto en contra de la mujer. En su defensa, las pruebas eran demasiado evidentes, aunque resultasen ser una manipulación.

- Yo no podía saberlo. No podía saber quién era ella.

Dijo la rubia acercándose a Regina con una mirada culpable y las manos abiertas en gesto de desprotección.

- Lo sé. Y aun así no puedo arriesgarme a confiar en ti de nuevo. Ni en nadie. Porque cuando se trata de felicidad la mía siempre va en último lugar, es siempre la que sacrifican sin remordimiento.

Respondió la morena en un ataque de vulnerabilidad que sorprendió a las dos.

- Se supone que yo debía traer los finales felices, no arrebatarlos.

Murmuro Emma culpable, con los hombros caídos.

- Los villanos no tienen finales felices.

Dijo Regina en el mismo tono, apoyándose en la encimera.

- Tú no eres una villana.

Contestó Emma sin saber cómo consolar a esa mujer a la que siempre acababan arrebatándole todo de una manera u otra. Se le cayó la mandíbula de sorpresa al ver como la reina empezaba a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Entonces que soy? ¿Por qué siempre pierdo?

Dijo Regina girándose hacia la otra mujer y golpeándola el pecho con furia, sin llegar a hacerla daño de verdad. Emma no pudo más que alzar los brazos para envolverla en ellos, en un inconsciente gesto de consuelo. Y finalmente Regina se dejó romper por un momento, delante de Henry no podía, pero con Emma sí. A pesar de todo, con Emma sí. Era curioso que aún se sintiese cómoda con la rubia, incluso protegida. Pero eso no cambiaba lo que había pasado, no cambiaba que no podía confiar en nadie.

- Déjame ayudarte Regina, déjame compensarte. Mereces ser feliz.

Dijo Emma todavía con la morena entre los brazos, sin saber cómo detener su llanto.

- ¿Y cómo ibas a ayudarme? ¿Volverás al pasado otra vez y te impedirás a ti misma traer a Marian?

Pregunto Regina apartándose por fin de la rubia, secándose los ojos. Sabía que incluso aunque existiese esa posibilidad Emma no lo haría, no dejaría morir a la mujer sabiendo que podía evitarlo.

- ¿Por qué estas convencida de que esa es tu única manera de ser feliz? Él ni siquiera ha venido a verte desde que volvió su esposa. Siento decírtelo, pero desde mi punto de vista ese amor no era tan verdadero.

Comento la Salvadora aun a riesgo de enfadar más a Regina, o peor, herirla más. Pero la morena solo rio sin gracia.

- Lo sé. Pero era todo lo que tenía.

Respondió mirándola con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

- Pero no es todo lo que tendrás.

Aseguro Emma en un tono que sonaba a promesa. Una promesa que Regina ya no podía creer.

- Sal de mi casa, por favor.

Pidió amablemente a pesar de todo.

- Tengo que recoger todo esto.

Se resistió la otra mujer. Regina hizo un simple gesto con la mano y una nube de humo morado recorrió la cocina dejándolo todo impecable y en su sitio. Emma cogió una taza y la dejó caer al suelo testarudamente.

- Vete. Preocúpate de devolver a esa Reina de Hielo a su iceberg y no de enfadar a la Reina Malvada. Esto no cambia el que no quiera verte.

Respondió la morena cortante, sonando ya más como ella misma. Otra vez, esas palabras hirieron a Emma, que dio unos pasos hacia la puerta de la cocina.

- Aun así, si alguna vez…si necesitas algo, lo que sea. Llámame, vendré y luego si quieres puedes volver a odiarme.

Dijo la rubia antes de salir definitivamente. Regina se apoyó en la puerta del frigorífico con un suspiro. El problema era que no la odiaba. La Reina Malvada habría acabado con ella, pero Regina ni siquiera podía odiar a esa mujer, y menos por ser simplemente lo que era: la Salvadora.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Creo que hemos ganado cierta encuesta de AfterEllen no? jajajaja en fin.**

**Aquí traigo otro capitulo mas :)! Gracias por vuestros comentarios, me encanta leeros, no paréis jajajaja**

**Aparte también he subido un nuevo capitulo de _Hearthquake_ y tengo un tercer proyecto SQ en esta pagina: _Swan Queen Tales_, oneshots SwanQueeners no se si lo había dicho ya por aquí, pero bueno, un poco de publicidad gratuita para mi x)! jajaja**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leer y contadme que os parece ^_^!**

* * *

Que Elsa se instalase en Storybrooke pronto se notó en la ciudad, la nieve se iba extendiendo por el bosque y el frío había llegado hasta las calles. Emma se sentía bastante presionada por parte de los ciudadanos, que esperaban que ella arreglase por si sola la situación, Rumpelstiltskin no dejaba de recordarle lo inestable que podía ser la reina de hielo, y después del encuentro que habían tenido Regina y ella en su palacio de hielo estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él.

- Si sigue aquí mucho más tiempo todo Storybrooke quedara congelado, tiene un enorme poder, pero no sabe controlarlo debidamente, así que cada vez está más extendido. Tu misma has podido notarlo ¿con cuántas mantas duerme ahora señorita Swan?

Decía Gold sentado frente a la mesa del apartamento que aun compartía con sus padres. Emma entrecerró los ojos sin responderle.

- He estado buscando algo que pudiese sernos útil, pero todas las referencias que he encontrado son el cuento de Andersen y la película de Disney. Si estuviésemos en el Bosque Encantado quizá podría encontrar algo más, pero aquí…

Dijo Bella en un tono más amable que el de su marido, con la mano de él entre las suyas, apoyada en su regazo. Emma aún no se creía lo casados que estaban.

- ¿Y si tanto poder tiene no puede simplemente…abrir un portal y marcharse?

Pregunto la rubia a la desesperada, perdiendo la paciencia, todo el mundo le decía lo que tenía que hacer, pero nadie la ayudaba a averiguar cómo.

- Después de este tiempo suponía que ya sabrías que abrir un portal no es tan sencillo.

Respondió Gold sin disimular su tono irritado, cuanto más tiempo permaneciese Elsa en la ciudad más tiempo estaría él amenazado.

- Después de este tiempo ya debería saber a no cargar con los problemas de los demás.

Dijo la rubia de manera cortante, mirando al hombre del bastón desde detrás del mueble que separaba la cocina del salón. Los dos se mantuvieron la mirada por un momento, finalmente fue Gold quien cedió.

- Tienes razón, puede que esté siendo de poca ayuda. ¿Regina aún sigue enfadada? Si consigues que se le pase pronto estoy seguro de que podría ayudar.

Lo pregunto de tal manera que sonaba como si la morena tuviese un enfado pasajero, como si Emma hubiese manchado su camisa favorita o algo así. Pero no era tan sencillo, Regina no estaba enfadada, estaba dolida, _herida_.

- Yo trataré con el asunto de Regina a mi manera.

Respondió la Salvadora zanjando el tema. Gold y Belle se levantaron para irse.

- Seguiremos buscando.

Dijo la chica saliendo con su marido, despidiéndose con una pequeña sonrisa de la familia Charming, de todos menos de Henry, que volvía a estar con Regina.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Pregunto Mary Margaret acunando la cabeza del pequeño Neal, que ahora iba a todas partes enrollado en una gruesa manta, Emma no sabía si tenía un hermano o un burrito con pelo. La rubia observaba el bulto que era su hermano sin verle en realidad, pensando sin que se le ocurriese nada, cuando sonó su teléfono. Era Henry.

- Hey chico ¿qué pasa?

Pregunto contenta de poder hablar con su hijo, últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo en casa de Regina, y aunque lo prefería así para que la morena tuviese algo de compañía echaba de menos al moreno.

- Mama, no sé si debería llamarte, pero…a lo mejor deberías venir.

Dijo Henry al otro lado de la línea, con tono preocupado. Emma frunció un poco el ceño, caminando inconscientemente hacia la puerta.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estáis bien?

Hubo un corto silencio en el teléfono, como si su hijo estuviese pensándose si debía contárselo o no.

- Bueno, ha venido Robin y…no sé si mama va a estar bien.

Dijo por fin. Emma ya tenía la chaqueta en la mano, preguntándose con que motivo habría ido el ladrón a ver a Regina después del tiempo que había pasado.

- Enseguida estoy allí.

Hizo un gesto a sus padres indicándoles que no se preocuparan y que luego les contaría y salió del apartamento.

.

.

.

Cuando habían llamado a la puerta Regina casi esperaba que fuese Emma, sabia lo cabezota e insistente que podía ser la rubia, su lista de llamadas perdidas era un buen ejemplo de ello, pero se quedó sin palabras al ver que quien estaba en su porche era Robin, con las manos en los bolsillo y expresión tranquila.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

Había pedido, la morena había asentido aclarándose la garganta para recuperar la voz. El ladrón saludo a Henry con un gesto de cabeza cuando el chico asomo desde el piso de arriba para ver quien había llamado. El pequeño moreno le devolvió el saludo y miró a su madre preocupado, Regina asintió imperceptiblemente y el volvió a su habitación poco convencido.

- He oído que fuisteis a ver a esa reina de hielo y que la cosa no fue precisamente bien ¿Cómo estás?

Pregunto Robin con cortesía, todavía con las manos en los bolsillos, parecía estar a la defensiva de algo.

- Perfectamente, gracias.

Respondió Regina con perfecta educación, haciendo un gesto a Robin para que pasase al salón. Él se sentó en el sofá, ella en una silla.

- Quería hablar de lo que pasó en la cafetería.

Empezó el hombre de los bosques, Regina asintió sin decir una palabra, en su opinión lo que había pasado en la cafetería estaba bastante claro.

- He hablado con Marian, me ha contado todo lo que pasó en el Bosque Encantado. O todo lo que debería haber pasado si Emma no la hubiese traído aquí.

La morena hizo una mueca, aun le sabia la boca a traición cuando recordaba eso.

- Es mi mujer Regina, la madre de Roland.

- Lo entiendo.

Dijo la reina con formalidad distante, por supuesto que eso lo entendía, lo que le dolía era la facilidad con que Robin se había olvidado de ella y de ese amor que decía sentir, lo fácilmente que la había pasado por encima sin preocuparse.

- Ella es el amor de mi vida.

Esas palabras dolieron en su recién recuperado corazón, Robin hacían que sonaran casi como una disculpa, pero ella sabía que no lo sentía en absoluto.

- E incluso aunque ya no lo fuese…tú la mataste. ¿Cómo pudiste no decirme que tu mataste a mi mujer?

Hood ahora sonaba acusador, enfadado.

- No sabía que era tu mujer ¿cómo podía saberlo? Además eso no es algo que se diga en la primera cita.

Respondió Regina sin poder evitar ese tono sarcásticamente irónico suyo.

- Cada vez que te miro solo puedo pensar en que tú la mataste.

Dijo el ladrón fríamente.

- Claramente no la mate si ella está aquí ahora.

- Eso no cambia que lo hicieses. Antes de que Emma viajase al pasado.

Con los viajes en el tiempo las líneas temporales eran un lío, podías haber hecho cosas que en realidad no habías hecho y viceversa, tu pasado era tu pasado, pero ya no era solo eso. A lo mejor por eso nadie lo había conseguido hasta ahora, podía volverte loco.

- ¿Quieres una disculpa? No puedo disculparme por aquello, ella había ayudado a Blancanieves y yo la castigué por ello. Era lo que hacía. No solo con Marian, con todo el mundo.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Dijo Robin levantándose del sofá y mirándola como si fuese alguna especie de monstruo.

- No tienes derecho a mirarme así, ya no. Sabias con quien salías cuando estabas conmigo, conocías mi pasado como Reina Malvada y entonces parecías bastante más comprensivo.

Regina sonaba bastante enfadada también, le parecía terriblemente hipócrita por parte de Hood haber pasado por alto sus crímenes del pasado cuando decía estar enamorado de ella y que ahora quisiese echarle esos mismos crímenes en cara.

- No es lo mismo, entonces yo no sabía…

- ¿Qué una de mis _muchas_ víctimas había sido tu mujer? Seguro que sí, pero entonces ella no estaba aquí ¿verdad? Puedes pasar por alto todas esas muertes mientras no conozcas sus caras ¿Quién es más monstruoso de los dos, Robin?

Acusó la morena poniéndose también en pie, encarándose con Hood, que apretó la mandíbula y los puños.

- No te atrevas a compararme contigo.

Siseó entre dientes. En aquella voz no había ni rastro de amor, aprecio o cariño, al parecer todo eso se había evaporado en el mismo segundo en que vio a Marian. Seguramente debería ir a presentar una hoja de reclamaciones por el hechizo de Tinkerbell si eso era lo mejor que podía ofrecer como amor verdadero.

- ¿A qué has venido, Robin? ¿A asegurarte de que no te acosaré como una ex celosa? ¿A acusarme de asesinato? ¿A vengarte?

- Mi hijo creció sin madre por tu culpa.

Esa acusación también la dolió, no se había parado a pensar en cómo la vería ahora mismo el pequeño Roland.

- Eso no responde al porque has venido.

Dijo Regina obligándose a sí misma a mantenerse de una pieza. No dejaba de ser duro que la persona que hacia tan poco decía amarte a pesar de todo viniese ahora a destrozarte de esa manera.

- Supongo que solo venía a decirte lo que he dicho, si alguna vez hubo una oportunidad para nosotros, ya no existe. Tan solo creí que debía cerrar el asunto correctamente.

Una mera formalidad, eso era, una acción moralmente correcta, ni un solo rastro de cariño. Hood pasó por su lado para salir de la casa sin decirla nada más, dejándola allí de pie tratando de sujetarse los trozos.

.

.

.

Antes de que Hood pudiese cerrar la puerta de la casa, Emma la alcanzó y metió el pie entre el marco y la puerta para impedírselo.

- Emma ¿vienes a ver a Regina? ¿Cómo va el asunto de esa Elsa?

Pregunto el ladrón que le había pillado desprevenido esa repentina aparición de la rubia.

- Va bien.

Respondió distraídamente, no le apetecía hablar con él, solo quería entrar a comprobar en qué estado había dejado a la morena.

- Por cierto, Emma, quería agradecerte por devolverme a Marian. Hook me dijo que tú fuiste quien la salvó y quiso traerla aquí.

- Cierra la boca.

Gruño la morena con una mueca de disgusto cerrando la puerta en las narices del ladrón.

Caminó lentamente hasta asomarse al salón, donde estaba Regina sentada en el sofá con la cabeza vencida, el pelo le ocultaba la cara, pero por los temblores de sus hombros era fácil adivinar que la reina volvía a estar llorando. Se acercó sin hacer ruido y se sentó a su lado, envolviéndola en sus brazos. Inconscientemente al principio Regina se dejó abrazar, pero al levantar la cabeza y ver quien era se apartó, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

- ¿Qué hace aquí señorita Swan?

- Yo la llame.

Dijo una voz preocupada desde la entrada del salón, Henry estaba allí de pie observando a su madre, dio un paso hacia ella para ser el quien la reconfortara, pero la morena volvió la cara para secarse rápidamente todas las lágrimas, reuniendo fortaleza para mostrar a su hijo.

- No pasa nada cariño, estoy bien.

Dijo con una temblorosa sonrisa y los ojos aguados, sin convencer a nadie.

- Henry, ¿por qué no vas a pasar algo de tiempo con tu nuevo tío? Abrígate.

Propuso Emma, mientras el chico estuviese allí Regina se empeñaría en ser la dama de hierro que tan bien se le daba aparentar. Su hijo miraba a la morena preocupado, sin querer dejarla allí en ese estado, pero Emma le dio un pequeño apretoncito del brazo asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza para tranquilizarle, ella se haría cargo de todo. Henry se agachó para abrazar a su madre, dejando un beso en su mejilla antes de salir.

- Estoy bien.

Repitió la morena cuando Henry hubo salido por la puerta.

- No lo estás.

Negó la rubia poniendo una mano en su hombro que la reina se quitó de encima con un violento movimiento.

- Puedes gritarme si eso va a hacerte sentir mejor. O pegarme. Lo que quieras. Sé que es culpa mía.

Al menos la parte que se refería a inmiscuirse en la felicidad de Regina, voluntariamente o no. Por un segundo pensó que la morena de verdad iba a golpearla, había ira en sus ojos marrones, pero en vez de eso las lágrimas volvieron a correr libres y se refugió en el pecho de Emma de manera natural.

- Si él me hubiese querido de verdad, si estábamos destinados habría dado igual cuantas esposas trajeras del pasado. Él solo…se deshizo de todos esos sentimientos que decía tener como quien se quita una tirita vieja.

Escucho la rubia la voz triste de la otra mujer desde debajo de su barbilla.

- ¿Tan fácil es? ¿Olvidarte de una persona a la que dices amar, pasarle por encima como si nunca la hubieses querido y volverte en su contra de esa manera?

Emma levantó la cara de Regina colocando una mano bajo su barbilla para que la mirase.

- No, cuando de verdad quieres a alguien no lo olvidas, no lo superas. Y nunca lo abandonas.

Las dos mujeres se miraron por un momento, la tristeza pintada en la cara de Regina. Emma no pudo evitar pensar que incluso así estaba hermosa. Y entonces se dio cuenta, casi con pánico por lo que implicaba esa revelación, de que no sabía cómo iba a explicarle a Hook que su relación no iba a ninguna parte.


	5. Chapter 5

**Si, la verdad es que hay algunas cosas que me gustaría ver en la siguiente temporada de OUAT, pero como no creo que me den el gusto, pues las escribo yo jajajajaja**

**Bueno, y hoy sin enrollarme mas os dejo el capi! Mil gracias por los comentarios ;)!**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Gracias por leer y contadme vuestras opiniones, buenas y malas ^_^!**

* * *

En los días siguientes Regina se mostraba cordialmente educaba cuando se cruzaban, la morena ya no parecía querer envenenarla cuando la veía y no había repetido su exigencia de que no quería volver a verla, pero tampoco parecía más cercana, tan solo actuaba como si Emma nunca hubiese estado con ella después de que fuese Hood. Lo cual era una molestia, porque era Emma la que la buscaba, sin saber muy bien porque. Se decía a si misma que se sentía responsable de su actual estado de infelicidad, que se preocupaba por ella después de todo lo que habían pasado, que lo hacía por Henry. Y todo eso sería verdad, claro. Pero también porque simplemente la gustaba estar con Regina, cerca de Regina, hablar con Regina, escuchar su afilado sarcasmo, su tan a menudo cruel ironía, ver esa sonrisa que guardaba con tanta avaricia y solo mostraba en contadas ocasiones y para un reducido número de personas. ¿Abrazar a Regina? Eso era algo nuevo, pero lo cierto es que resultaba que la gustaba Regina, desde hacía tiempo la consideraba una más de su entorno habitual, un elemento fijo de su medio ambiente, una parte de su vida. Y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo metida que estaba la morena en su día a día hasta que no desapareció esa rutina. Al final iba a ser cierto que uno no sabía lo que tenía hasta que lo perdía ¿no? Aunque Regina no daba su brazo a torcer, era tan educadamente correcta como exigía la norma social, pero eso era todo, sin confianza, sin entendimiento mutuo, si hasta ese momento habían sido algo así como un equipo de madres, ya no eran nada.

Para empeorar las cosas apenas veía a Henry, el chico pasaba por el apartamento para ver a sus abuelos y a su nuevo tío, estaba con sus amigos, a veces desayunaba con ella en Granny's e incluso sacaba tiempo para ir a ver de vez en cuando a sus otros abuelos, pero sin lugar a dudas su hijo estaba distante con ella.

- ¿Qué tal estar viviendo otra vez en casa de Regina?

Pregunto despreocupadamente una mañana que había conseguido quedar con Henry a desayunar.

- Bien, es mi casa también después de todo.

Respondió el chico con un encogimiento de hombros mojando un bollo en su taza de desayuno. Emma asintió, le habría gustado una respuesta más completa.

- ¿Y cómo esta Regina?

Volvió a preguntar, esta vez en voz más baja, intentando que sonase tan casual como su otra pregunta. Henry la miró por un segundo y juraría haberle visto entrecerrar los ojos con una expresión muy parecida a la de la reina cuando sospechaba algo.

- Mama está bien.

Respondió secamente. Demasiado secamente.

- ¿Vas a contarme de una vez que es lo que te pasa conmigo o tendré que adivinarlo?

Dijo la rubia sin rodeos, apoyándose en la mesa para inclinarse hacia su hijo con expresión seria.

- Tan solo no quiero hablar de mi madre contigo.

Ciertamente no se esperaba que Henry respondiese, al menos no al principio, y mucho menos que respondiese eso.

- ¿Y…eso porque?

Preguntó cuándo por fin se recuperó un poco de esa inesperada respuesta. Henry soltó definitivamente el bollo para mirar a su madre con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

- Nunca la había visto así, me preocupa.

- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con que no quieras hablar de ella conmigo?

- Fuese o no su verdadero amor, mi madre estaba bien con Robin. No sé si le querría de verdad, pero estaba feliz.

Emma abrió la boca de la sorpresa, empezando a comprender lo que quería decir su hijo.

- Me culpas de su infelicidad por traer a Marian ¿verdad?

- Sí. No. Hiciste lo correcto, yo habría hecho lo mismo. Pero ella no está mejorando, y desde la última vez que estuviste en casa creo que está peor. No debería haberte llamado.

Respondió Henry bajando la vista hacia su desayuno a medio comer.

- Hiciste bien en llamarme. Regina cree que puede afrontarlo todo sola, pero necesita…

- Me tiene a mí. Sé que no siempre he estado ahí para ella, pero ahora me tiene a mí.

- Apenas eres un adolescente.

- Y tú eres quien trajo a la mujer de su novio.

Eso había dolido, por más ciertas que fuesen esas palabras.

- Vamos Henry, yo no sabía quién era. Sabes que me preocupo por Regina.

- Oh, ¿enserio? Siempre pensé que solo lo hacías por mí.

Ahora el moreno parecía de verdad enfadado, y Emma no podía creerse la razón por la que estaba enfadado. Pero después de todo Henry no dejaba de ser solo un niño, y a ningún niño le gusta que hieran a su madre, sea quien sea.

- Si, bueno…al principio puede…Han pasado muchas cosas Henry, quiero ayudarla.

- Entonces déjala en paz, déjala espacio, tiempo.

Henry apenas se había dado cuenta de que estaba levantando la voz.

- ¿Y dejarla sola con todo esto?

- Me tiene a mí.

Repitió el chico testarudamente.

- ¿Me estas prohibiendo que vea a tu madre?

Pregunto Emma totalmente sorprendida por la conversación que estaba teniendo con su hijo, él siempre había estado de su lado, siempre había sido su más fiel creyente. El chico asintió con un seco gesto de cabeza.

- Soy tu madre, no puedes prohibirme nada, Henry.

Añadió la rubia con la misma mirada seria que tenía el moreno.

- Regina es mi madre, a ti te encontré en internet, pero ella es mi madre. No quiero que la hagas más daño.

Prácticamente escupió las palabras de un grito antes siquiera de pensar lo que estaba diciendo. Emma abrió mucho los ojos, como si acabasen de apuñalarla sin avisar. Eso había dolido, y mucho, sobre todo porque era la pura verdad. Al segundo Henry pareció arrepentirse de lo que había dicho, aunque seguía con el ceño fruncido hacia su madre, sin saber que más decir tan solo se levantó y se fue dejando a Emma clavada en su asiento por las afiladas palabras que acababa de recibir. Ruby se acercó a su mesa mirándola preocupada, claramente había escuchado lo que Henry había dicho, toda la cafetería lo había oído.

- ¿Emma? ¿Estás bien? No le hagas caso, ya sabes cómo son los chicos cuando entran en la adolescencia, todo lo que dicen está pensado para herir a sus padres.

- Eso es cierto, no se lo tengas en cuenta.

Añadió la abuelita desde detrás de la barra haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia su nieta como para mostrar un ejemplo de lo que estaba diciendo, la morena giró lo ojos y apoyó una mano en el hombro de la sheriff.

- No, está bien, he vivido antes con un montón de adolescentes, se cómo son. No pasa nada.

Dijo Emma rápidamente antes de que la ofreciesen más palabras de consuelo, lo último que necesitaba ahora era la lastima ajena. Dejó unos billetes en la mesa y también salió de Granny's.

.

.

.

Pero no estaba bien, claro que no. Una cosa era haber vivido con hirientes adolescentes la primera mitad de su vida y otra era que ese adolescente hiriente fuese tu hijo. Empezaba a entender como se había sentido Regina hacia algunos años, cuando las dolorosas palabras de Henry iban dirigidas a ella y para colmo apareció la madre biológica de su hijo para echar más sal a las heridas. A lo mejor le debía una disculpa a la morena por su poca empatía en aquel momento, o a lo mejor Regina era la única que en aquel momento podría entender cómo se sentía, además ella conocía a Henry mejor que nadie, no por nada era su _madre_, quien le había cuidado desde que era un bebe. Seguramente por eso es por lo que acabó delante de su puerta, mirando el dorado 108 sin saber si llamar o no. Henry le había prohibido expresamente ir a ver a su madre, Regina le había dejado claro en más de una ocasión que no quería verla, lo más probable es que no fuese precisamente bienvenida en la casa en ese momento.

Llamó al timbre.

Al cabo de un momento la puerta se abrió y Regina apareció tras ella.

- Señorita Swan, que inesperada visita.

Dijo la morena con toda su distante educación, aunque sonrió un poquito, casi a modo de bienvenida. A lo mejor Henry no le había contado nada, o a lo mejor sí y por eso sabia como se estaría sintiendo en ese momento.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

Pregunto Emma. Regina alzó un poco las cejas.

- Que me lo preguntes es toda una novedad, por regla general sueles entrar sin más.

Respondió con sarcasmo, aunque haciéndose a un lado en una clara invitación a que pasara.

- Supongo que Henry ya te ha contado lo que ha pasado esta mañana.

Dijo frotándose el cuello con la mano en un nervioso gesto.

- Henry no me ha contado nada sobre nada.

Contestó la reina haciéndola un gesto hacia la puerta de su despacho, era algo así como su lugar para hablar. De Henry, al parecer.

Emma le explico rápidamente lo que había pasado esa mañana, intentando no sonar dolida, no quería entrar mucho en detalles, pero según iba hablando y con las preguntas directas de Regina no pudo evitarlo. Se preguntó si la morena estaría contenta en ese momento de que a ella también la hubiese herido alguien cercano, alguien en quien confiaba.

- Supongo que así es como te sentías tu cuando…

Hizo un gesto con la mano, sin querer terminar la frase.

- ¿Cuándo era a mí a quien le decía cosas dolorosas?

Completó Regina por ella.

- Si, señorita Swan, estoy familiarizada con eso, sé cómo se siente.

Emma quiso pedirle que no volviese a llamarla señorita Swan, pero no era ese asunto el que la había llevado allí.

- Supongo que esto debe de ponerte de buen humor.

Comentó sin poder evitarlo, mirando algún punto del suelo, pero levantó la vista al escuchar el suspiro de Regina.

- Lo cierto es que no. Por más que me enternezca esa vena protectora de mi hijo hacia mí, no debería haber dicho eso. Es algo que no le deseo a ninguna madre.

La rubia sonrió un poquito, agradecida por ese entendimiento que ella no había sabido mostrar años atrás.

- Además Henry te adora, seguro que ahora está sintiéndose culpable.

- Creo que ya no me adora tanto.

Contestó Emma de mala gana, Regina resoplo con molestia.

- Si las cosas hubiesen sido al revés y yo te hubiese hecho daño, él jamás me perdonaría. Pero ¿a ti? dale un par de días. Un par de horas más bien. Cuando se está enfadado se dicen cosas sin pensar, cosas de las que quizá te arrepientas más adelante.

- ¿Cómo cuando tú me dijiste que me mantuviese alejada de ti y que no querías verme?

Pregunto Emma tentativamente, mirando los ojos oscuros de Regina, que por un segundo no respondió, luego asintió lentamente.

- Puede.

Ambas mujeres se miraron por un momento, en un cómodo y comprensivo silencio.

- Nunca quise hacerte daño.

Susurró Emma finalmente, sin apartar la mirada.

- Lo sé.

Fue lo único que dijo Regina sin quitar la mirada tampoco.

- ¿Crees que puedo subir a ver a Henry? Sin que me grite, quiero decir.

Preguntó la rubia señalando hacia arriba, Regina la miró sorprendida.

- Él no está aquí, no le he visto desde que salió a desayunar contigo. Supuse que estaría con Mary Margaret.

- Vengo de casa y por allí no ha pasado.

Respondió la sheriff frunciendo un poco el ceño, con cierta preocupación.

- ¿Te ha dicho que tuviese algún plan hoy?

Le pregunto a Regina, que negó con la cabeza. No era nada raro que una madre no supiese donde estaba su hijo adolescente durante el día, pero siendo Henry y estando en Storybrooke con una reina de hielo allí y el chico enfadado no podía significar nada bueno. Ambas madres cogieron sus abrigos y salieron de la casa a toda prisa, para quedarse paradas ante la reja del jardín pensando donde podría estar.

- Allí.

Dijo Regina señalando hacia el bosque, sobre una zona parecía haber una ventisca de nieve. Si Emma estaba allí y Regina también, era casi seguro que sería Henry quien estaría en mitad de esa ventisca.

.

.

.

Encontraron al chico intentando caminar a través de la nieve y el viento, le vieron caer y levantarse un par de veces antes de llegar definitivamente hasta él. Estaba blanco como el papel y tenía los labios algo azulados. La dos se colocaron a su lado en un protector y cálido abrazo, luchando también contra la fuerza de la ventisca.

- ¿Ha sido Elsa?

Preguntó Emma gritando por encima del sonido del viento, Henry asintió medio tiritando.

- Voy a matar a ese pedazo de hielo.

Gruñó Regina levantando un brazo para protegerse la vista de la nieve, intentando caminar hacia el castillo de Elsa. Emma no fue lo bastante rápida para cogerla y no quería soltar a Henry. Por suerte el chico consiguió hacerse oír.

- ¡No! ¡No! Ha sido culpa mía, yo la he provocado. La tormenta de nieve ha sido un accidente. ¡Vuelve!

Regina miró a su hijo con la nieve arremolinándose a su alrededor, tirando de su pelo y de su abrigo.

- Vámonos a casa.

Pidió Henry todavía abrazado a Emma. La morena lanzó una última mirada al castillo que se levantaba a unos metros de ellos y volvió con su hijo, abrazándole por el otro lado antes de transportarse a casa en una nube morada. Antes habían tenido que hacer todo el camino a pie al no saber dónde estaba Henry exactamente, por suerte no tenían ese problema para volver. Se materializaron directamente en la habitación del chico, donde Regina empezó enseguida a quitarle la ropa mojada y fría por la nieve.

- Puedo hacerlo solo.

Dijo Henry algo avergonzado, Emma puso una mano en el brazo de Regina, en un inconsciente gesto.

- Tienes diez minutos y cuando entre quiero verte metido en esa cama.

Cedió la morena saliendo de la habitación con la otra mujer.

- ¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido ir allí?

Pregunto Emma nada más salieron, bajando a la cocina con Regina para buscar algo caliente con que alimentar a Henry.

- Seguramente pensó que podría arreglar las cosas de alguna manera heroica, no se puede negar que lleva tu sangre.

Respondió la morena todavía tensa por la preocupación, pero en su voz no había ningún indicio de ataque hacia la otra mujer, que no pudo evitar reír un poco.

- Tú le educaste, todo ese royo heroico viene de ti.

Compartieron una divertida mirada mientras Regina ponía algo de caldo a calentar.

- ¿Crees que Elsa le habrá hecho algo?

Preguntó la morena preocupada después de un rato.

- Henry parecía estar bien, aparte de un poco frío. Supongo que ahora nos lo contara.

Contestó Emma acercándose de manera automática para pasarle un bol que Regina cogió para meter el caldo humeante. Volvieron a subir y encontraron a Henry justo donde su morena madre le había dicho que estuviese, metido en la cama arropado hasta la barbilla. Se sentó contra el cabecero para coger el caldo y calentarse las manos mientras lo soplaba.

- ¿Qué demonios hacías allí?

Preguntó Emma impaciente, la preocupación claramente notable en su tono.

- Pensé que podría hablar con ella, contarla que ella podía romper la maldición de su hermana con un gesto de amor verdadero. Al principio parecía escucharme, pero luego se asustó, decía que no podía romperla porque era culpa suya. Empezó a hacer mucho frío y a nevar. Elsa me dijo que me fuese, pero supongo que no fui lo suficientemente rápido.

Contó Henry dando un tentativo sorbo al caldo y quemándose la lengua.

- ¿Qué te hizo pensar que no te pasaría nada si ibas solo?

Preguntó Regina sin poder creerse la facilidad con la que su hijo se exponía al peligro.

- Tan solo quería hacer algo, ser útil. Quería hacer bien al menos una cosa.

Respondió el chico lanzando una rápida mirada a sus dos madres antes de bajarla hasta su cuenco de caldo.

- Iré a buscarte otra manta.

Dijo la morena levantándose del pie de la cama, donde estaba sentada con Emma, dándola una mirada a la rubia antes de salir.

Madre e hijo se quedaron en silencio por un momento escuchándose solo los ligueros soplidos de Henry al cuenco.

- ¿Tu estas bien?

Preguntó Emma finalmente, el moreno asintió.

- Solo tengo frío.

Al menos sus respuestas ya no eran tan secas y cortantes.

- Siento lo que te dije esta mañana, no lo pienso realmente, lo sabes ¿no?

Añadió un poco después torpemente, mirando a su madre con timidez y culpa.

- Bueno chico, no se puede negar que es la verdad.

Trató de reír Emma.

- No lo es. Regina es mi madre y tú también. Esta mañana solo estaba enfadado porque soy incapaz de ayudar a mama y hacerla sentir mejor. No sé qué hacer, así que simplemente me enfade.

- No pasa nada.

Tranquilizó la rubia con una sonrisa, dando un cariñoso apretoncito a la rodilla de su hijo.

- Si pasa, no puedo hacer sentir bien a mama y encima te hago sentir a ti peor. No quiero que pienses que yo…

Se cortó a media frase, sonrojándose un poco y volviendo a mirar su cuenco, que ya parecía más seguro para beber. Emma levantó las cejas esperando a que terminase la frase.

- Sé que aun te sientes como una huérfana, como si no pertenecieses a ninguna parte. No quiero que pienses que yo también voy a abandonarte.

Esas palabras cayeron directas en su estómago, no sabía que su hijo se hubiese dado cuenta de eso, no pensaba que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta. Había decidido quedase en Storybrooke donde estaba su familia y su hogar, pero eso no evitaba que aún se sintiese como una extranjera, un añadido a unas vidas ya construidas. Agradeció que Regina decidiese volver en ese momento con la manta. Arropó a Henry y recogió el cuenco cuando el chico se lo terminó.

- Ahora te dejaremos descansar.

Dijo con una sonrisa, dándole un maternal beso en la frente y saliendo con Emma de la habitación.

- Tenías razón en una cosa, Regina.

La morena levantó una curiosa ceja mientras bajaban las escaleras.

- Una madre no debería dejar que su hijo la vea débil. No deberíamos cargarles con esa responsabilidad. Es horrible sentir la lastima de la persona que se supone que debes proteger.

Explicó Emma llegando al final de la escalera y dejando la mano en la barandilla por un momento.

- Henry no te ve débil, tú eres su heroína.

Respondió la morena sin saber muy bien porque la otra mujer le estaba contando eso.

- El creé que debe protegerme, y a ti. Es solo un crío, debería estar preocupado…no sé, de que le salga su primer pelo en la barbilla y empezar a notar que a sus compañeras le salen tetas y esas cosas.

Regina rio un poquito por las palabras de Emma, aunque no le quitaba razón. Sin darse cuenta la rubia acabó contándole lo que tenía a Henry preocupado sobre ella, su sentimiento de abandono.

- No eres débil, eres humana.

Dijo Regina cuando termino.

- Tú también.

Respondió Emma. Estaban frente a la puerta de la casa, la rubia lista para irse.

- Ves contándome como esta.

Dijo la sheriff señalando escaleras arriba, la morena asintió.

- Y se acabó ser cordial y educada conmigo. No estás sola, Regina. No es solo Henry quien se preocupa por ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Afirmó Emma dando un paso hacia la otra mujer, clavando su mirada en la suya.

- No tiene que preocuparse por mí, señorita Swan.

- Y nada de llamarme señorita Swan de esa manera.

Añadió la rubia algo molesta.

- ¿De qué manera?

- Como si no te importara, o como si acabases de conocerme. Sabes mi nombre, _úsalo_.

Prácticamente era una orden, algo bastante divertido para Regina, teniendo en cuenta que la que daba las órdenes era ella, por algo era la reina.

- Vendré mañana a ver a Henry….Vendré mañana a veros.

Se autocorrigió Emma, dándole antes de irse un beso en la mejilla tan rápido que la morena ni lo vio venir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pues aquí esto con otro capi :)! Se que a veces tardo, pero intento actualizar los tres fics que tengo abiertos aquí mas o menos a la vez, pero el trabajo me come muchas horas del día y solo tengo un día libre que suelo intentar dedicar a escribir, actualizar y solucionar lo que no puedo hacer a lo largo de la semana jajaja así que perdón por las tardanzas, pero no penséis que me he olvidado ;P!**

**Muchas gracias a los que os tomáis la molestia de comentar, lo parezca o no, hace mucho para el escritor ^_^!**

**Los descargos habituales sobre los personajes. Gracias por leerme y espero vuestras opiniones :)!**

* * *

Emma esperaba a que abrieran la puesta frotándose los brazos para entrar en calor sin poder dejar de tiritar, el tiempo en Storybrooke se estaba quedando congelado de una manera bastante distinta a como fue la primera vez. Se había calado un gorro hasta las cejas, pero no había creído necesitar otras cosas como guantes o bufanda y ahora se arrepentía. Cuando Regina abrió la puerta por fin la saludo con una castañeteante voz y fue hacia el radiador más cercano frotándose las manos, tentada a abrazarse literalmente al aparato.

- Buenos días a ti también.

Dijo Regina sin saber si enfadarse o reír por esa entrada. Emma la sonrió antes de centrarse otra vez en entrar en calor.

- ¿Cómo esta Henry?

Preguntó quitándose la cazadora cuando por fin pudo dejar de tiritar.

- Está en el salón.

Señaló la morena con un gesto de la mano, Emma se dirigió hacia allí quitándose el gorro y colocándose un poco el pelo. Su hijo estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá y cubiertas con una manta de aspecto calentito, mientras jugaba a la consola. Frente a él había un plato de sopa abandonado a la mitad y una botella de agua. Emma se sentó a su lado cubriéndose las rodillas con un trozo de manta.

- Veo que te encuentras mejor.

Henry asintió sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

- Si, mama me preparó un baño caliente anoche, no quería usar a magia. Lo mejor es que puedo estar aquí todo el día sin hacer nada.

Dijo él con una divertida sonrisa.

- Lo que daría yo ahora por un baño caliente.

Murmuro la rubia buscando otro mando para unirse a la partida de su hijo, en vez de eso le colocaron una humeante taza de té delante, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Regina no había ido con ella al salón.

- Esto es todo lo que tendrás, no pienso prepararte un baño.

Dijo la morena sentándose al otro lado de Henry. Emma cogió la taza caliente como si fuese un salvavidas, dejando que el vapor le calentase la cara y la taza las manos antes de soplar un poquito para beber.

- Gracias.

Sonrió ligeramente a la morena a través de la nuca de su hijo inclinada hacia la pantalla.

Emma no parecía haber ido allí para nada más concreto que solo ver como estaban. Se peleó con su hijo por el mando hasta que Henry se levantó a buscarle el otro mientras Regina observaba desde el otro lado del sofá con expresión divertida, le gustaba ver a su hijo contento.

En un momento dado el chico se levantó para ir al baño, o a la cocina o a cualquier otra parte y dejó la partida en pausa, pero en cuanto desapareció del salón Emma la quito y siguió jugando.

- Eso es trampa.

Rio Regina, por toda respuesta la rubia le paso el mando que Henry había dejado allí. La alcaldesa miro el aparato con una ceja alzada, como si no tuviese ni idea de lo que era.

- Te enseñare como se usa, es fácil.

Dijo Emma dándole a la pausa otra vez, Regina cogió el mando.

- Sé cómo se usa, he sido la compañera de juegos de Henry mucho tiempo.

Respondió, aunque aun así no parecía tener ninguna intención de jugar. Emma le hizo un resumen rápido del juego, que ella misma le había comprado a Henry en su año en Nueva York, pero Regina se limitaba a sujetar el mando.

- Vas perdiendo.

Rio la Salvadora lanzándole una burlona mirada de reojo, Regina entrecerró los suyos y empezó a jugar, poniéndose rápidamente al nivel de Emma. Siguieron jugando sin darse cuenta de que Henry no estaba hasta que les llego un olor desde la cocina, Regina apartó la vista de la pantalla y levanto la cabeza olfateando el aire.

- ¿Dónde esta Henry?

Emma pauso el juego dándose cuenta entonces de que su hijo no había vuelto.

- ¿Henry?

Llamó. El chico asomo la cabeza por la puerta.

- Por fin os despegáis del juego, luego diréis que soy yo el que se queda embobado con ellos.

- ¿Qué es ese olor?

Preguntó Regina.

- He hecho la comida.

Explicó el chico como algo obvio.

- ¿Por qué no has esperado a que la haga yo?

- Estabais tan concentradas jugando que no quería molestaros.

Las dos mujeres se miraron, dándose cuenta entonces de que habían ido moviéndose hasta quedar las dos hombro con hombro bajo un lio de manta en el centro del sofá.

- ¿Puede quedarse Emma a comer?

Preguntó el moreno señalando a su rubia madre, pero mirando a la morena. Ellas volvieron a cruzar una mirada.

- No creo que consigamos sacarla de nuevo a ese frío, así que supongo que sí.

Respondió Regina. Henry y Emma formaron una sonrisa idéntica en sus caras.

.

.

.

Una vez terminada la comida Henry desapareció en dirección al salón con la excusa de que como él había preparado la comida le tocaba a ellas recoger. A Emma le resultaba a la vez extraño y cómodo estar haciendo algo tan tremendamente doméstico como recoger la mesa en casa de Regina con la propia Regina.

- ¿Cómo va lo de devolver a Elsa a su reino?

Preguntó la morena dejando una pila de platos junto al fregadero, Emma nunca entendería como con todas las comodidades con las que había equipado la casa, a Regina no se le había ocurrido incluir un lavavajillas cuando lanzó la maldición.

- He quedado con Belle para investigar sobre magia, hielo y portales entre mundos. Creo que incluso vamos a ver la película, al menos esa parte suena divertida. Ella también quiere investigar sobre los viajes en el tiempo ya que ella llegó de…allí.

La Salvadora terminó con un hilo de voz, dándose cuenta del momento que seguramente le estaría recordando a la otra mujer, la miró con cautela esperando algún tipo de reacción, cualquier reacción, incluso que la tirase un plato, pero Regina parecía muy tranquila mientras echaba algo de lavaplatos en una esponja y abría el grifo para empezar a fregar los platos.

- Eso será más difícil, que yo sepa nunca antes se había hecho. Hay rumores de un mago oscuro en el País de las Maravillas que consiguió el poder, pero no tuvo tiempo de usarlo.

Comentó Regina. Emma la apartó del fregadero, remangándose las mangas de la camisa y cogiendo ella la esponja para fregar los platos.

- No es necesario que me friegues los platos.

Era casi una queja con ceño y todo, la rubia se encogió de hombros.

- Me has invitado a comer, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Un recuerdo que ya parecía muy lejano cruzó la mente de la reina, cuando otro miembro de la familia de Emma le había dicho algo muy parecido, ofreciéndose a fregarle los platos. La situación era diferente, pero solo de pensar en el posible paralelismo se sonrojo un poco.

- ¿Vendrás mas tarde a ver a Henry?

Preguntó aclarándose la garganta, más que nada por decir algo, intentando que sonase lo más neutro posible, una mera curiosidad, sin querer que la otra mujer pensara que quería su compañía o algo así. Emma sonrió, mordiéndose la lengua para no recordarle que hasta hacia poco no quería verla por allí y ahora le preguntaba que si iba a volver.

- En realidad David y Mary Margaret me han preguntado que si podía llevarle para que le vean, al pequeño Neal le gusta.

Todavía se le atragantaba un poco pronunciar el nombre de Neal para referirse a su hermano, aunque sabía que sus padres lo habían hecho con las más nobles intenciones, como siempre.

- Oh, sí, claro, a Henry le gustara.

Accedió Regina de manera algo torpe, no tenía ningún plan para esa noche más allá de pasarla con su hijo, pero tampoco pasaba nada si se quedaba sola en casa con un libro o algo parecido.

- A mí no me apetece mucho lo de la noche familiar con un bebe y todo, no es que no quiera a mi hermano, entiéndeme, pero he cubierto el cupo de niñera por hoy. Había pensado en salir a tomar algo, a cenar quizá, aunque todavía no tengo con quien.

Dijo Emma que había notado perfectamente lo que el tono de la morena quería decir.

- Conozco un local en el que le pondrán a tu pirata un cubo entero de pescado crudo con ron para él solito por muy poco dinero, puede llevarte a cenar allí si no te importa el olor. La iluminación es tan mala que incluso os pondrán velas.

Contestó Regina con sarcasmo apoyada en la encimera de la cocina mirando fregar a Emma, que rio.

- Es difícil decirle que no a un cubo de pescado crudo, pero había pensado que podías acompañarme tu.

La Salvadora se encogió un poco de hombros al contestar, poniendo los platos en el escurreplatos según los iba lavando. Regina levantó una ceja.

- A las dos nos vendría bien salir y relajarnos un poco, tomarnos algo de tiempo solo para madres. Creo que Henry tiene novia y deberíamos hablar de eso.

Añadió mirando a Regina con un movimiento de cejas que hizo reír a la morena.

- ¿Crees que nuestro hijo tiene novia?

Preguntó la morena sin dejar de reír. La facilidad con la que decían "_nuestro hijo_" era increíble, ni siquiera se habían parado a pensar en lo raro que podía soñar eso para alguien que no conociese la historia completa, tan solo era algo natural, la forma correcta de decirlo.

- O eso o queda con alguna chica para hablar de chicos, cualquiera de las dos cosas se merecería una conversación entre sus madres.

Respondió Emma riendo también mirando como Regina no dejaba de hacerlo.

- A lo mejor tienes razón.

- Puedo dejar a Henry en casa de Mary Margaret y luego pasarme a por ti si no quieres venir allí. Podemos ir a por ese pescado crudo si te apetece.

Ofreció la rubia con una risita, enjuagándose las manos y cerrando el grifo de una vez.

- No me está proponiendo una cita ¿verdad, señorita Swan?

Ese sí, ese si era _su_ señorita Swan. Había una ligera sonrisa ladeada en la boca de Regina al preguntar, mirándola con ojos divertidos.

- Para nada. Solo dos madres tomándose una noche libre.

.

.

.

Hook la alcanzó cuando iba de camino a ver a Belle. O más bien debería decir que la había estado esperando sentado cerca de la biblioteca, bastante seguro de que pasaría por allí.

- Swan.

Saludo con una amable sonrisa. A veces casi no podía reconocer al pirata desvergonzado y peligroso al que había conocido en el Bosque Encantado, aquel Hook desde luego tenía más chispa que este nuevo Hook con ojos de cachorrito y expresión suplicante. Emma dejó que llegase hasta ella y caminase a su lado.

- ¿Dónde te has metido? Casi no te he visto desde que me besaste en Granny's.

Dijo el pirata, Emma arrugó un poquito la nariz en un gesto culpable, era cierto que no le había hecho mucho caso a Hook desde entonces, pero había tenido otras cosas de las que ocuparse: Elsa, por ejemplo. Y Regina. Había estado casi evitando al pirata sin darse cuenta mientras pasaba tiempo tratando de llegar hasta la morena después de traer a la mujer de su novio del pasado.

- He estado algo ocupada.

No habían hablado de ese beso, Emma había preferido no pensar mucho en él, aunque sabía que Hook si lo había hecho, y que además se habría hecho muchas ilusiones al respecto. No podía culparle, ella le había besado, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Fue casi un impulso, se dejó llevar por el momento, por el emotivo gesto de Hook dando algo tan valioso como su barco para ir a buscarla. Había sido un bonito gesto, pero un solo gesto no hace que te enamores de alguien por que sí.

- Sí, he visto a la chica hielo. ¿Necesitas una mano?

Preguntó el alzando la mano buena con una sonrisa sincera. Regina habría gastado alguna broma cruel sobre la elección de palabras de Hook y Emma rio un poco al imaginarlo, por lo que el moreno pensó que se estaba riendo de su chiste fácil.

- Voy a ver a Belle ahora mismo para eso, ella va a echarme las dos manos y espero que también algo de información.

Respondió Emma, no sin agradecer el gesto del pirata.

- Te tenía por una mujer de acción no de libros.

- Para pasar a la acción primero necesito saber cómo, y eso puede que venga en los libros.

Dijo la rubia llegando por fin ante la puerta de la biblioteca. Los dos se pararon allí, la rubia hundió las manos en los bolsillos, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro para mantenerse en un mínimo movimiento intentando no quedarse helada allí fuera.

- Puedo ayudaros a investigar, o lo que sea.

Se ofreció Hook. Emma se mordió la lengua para no hacer una broma que pusiese en duda que él supiese leer, después de todo solo estaba tratando de ayudar.

- No creo que a Belle le guste mucho tenerte aquí. Ni a Gold que estés cerca de su esposa.

Respondió encogiéndose se hombros. Hook asintió, dándose por vencido por el momento.

- Entonces ¿puedo verte luego? Podemos ir a alguna parte esta noche.

- En realidad ya tengo planes.

No quiso sugerirle el bar del pescado crudo del que la había hablado Regina. Hook alzó una ceja y frunció la otra, en una desconfiada expresión de celos, pero no dijo nada, tan solo asintió dejándolo pasar y se despidió de Emma, que entró de una vez en la biblioteca donde ya la esperaba Belle con una pila de libros sobre una mesa de dos sillas, una en la que estaba ella y otra sin duda destinada a Emma. Levantó la mirada del libro un momento y miró a la rubia casi con disculpa.

- Sé que parece un montón, pero hay tan poca información que tendremos que rebuscar mucho.

La Salvadora asintió con un suspiro, por lo menos la calefacción estaba puesta.

- Pero tengo esto y palomitas.

Agregó Belle levantando el DVD de Frozen, en realidad lo de la película era más por tomarse un descanso que porque pensasen que de verdad iba a serles de utilidad.

Después de un rato leyendo en silencio Emma no lo soportó más y habló.

- Así que te has casado con Gold.

No era una pregunta ni un reproche, solo un hecho. La sonrisa que cruzó la cara de Belle por esa simple mención la ilumino la cara por un momento.

- Sé que ha sido repentino y que deberíamos haberos invitado al menos a los más cercanos, pero queríamos que fuese algo íntimo. Algo _nuestro_.

Emma le sonrió tiernamente al escucharla, le alegraba verla tan feliz, aunque no podía evitar preguntarse si Belle sabría exactamente con quien se había casado.

- Me alegro por vosotros, de verdad.

Dijo sinceramente.

- Sé que mucha gente no lo entiende, que muchos no entienden que veo en él, o como puedo ver algo de bondad en Rumple.

Habló Belle después de unos minutos de silencio, sin apartar la vista del libro.

- La mayoría no entiende porque confío en él, bien que lo sé. Pero yo sé que Rumple no es el monstruo que todos quieren hacer de él. Sé que puedo confiar en él, que pase lo que pase nunca me hará daño.

- Ves en él lo que nadie más quiere ver.

Completó Emma aprovechando la excusa para dejar un poco la lectura.

- Exacto. A veces me gustaría gritarle a los demás que tan solo tienen que darle una oportunidad, que él ya no es como antes, sacudirles hasta que se les caiga la venda de los ojos… Pero la mayor parte del tiempo me da igual lo que piensen, y a él también. Y al final te acostumbras a que te miren como si estuvieses loca.

Belle terminó con una risita, pasando una hoja de su grueso libro.

- ¿Nunca te preguntas como es posible que ames al villano?

Preguntó Emma con más curiosidad por la conversación que por encontrar la información que estaba buscando en los libros.

- Quizá lo haría si lo viese como un villano.

Respondió la bibliotecaria con sencillez, encogiéndose de hombros. Emma sonrió.

- Para ti él es tan solo Rumple ¿verdad?

Dijo sin dejar de sonreírla, Belle asintió, por la sonrisa de la otra mujer habría jurado que la entendía a nivel bastante personal.

- ¿Te pasa a ti eso con Hook? Ya he oído algo sobre vosotros dos.

La chica intentaba que no sonase como si la estuviese juzgando, el pirata no era de su agrado y tampoco tenía intención de cambiar eso, pero si a Emma le gustaba no sería ella quien se lo reprochase.

- ¿Qué? No. Solo digo lo que veo en ti y en Gold.

Respondió la rubia encogiendo un hombro y volviendo su atención al libro con resignación. Belle rio un poco por la mortificada expresión de su amiga y se levantó de la silla con la película de Frozen en la mano, haciendo un gesto a Emma para que se tomase un descanso.


	7. Chapter 7

**Vuelvo con otro capi recién salido del horno xD acabo de terminarlo ahora mismito. Como nota solo decir que no odio a Marian, tampoco es que me guste, me es muy indiferente la verdad, que culpa tendra la mujer de que la hayan traido del pasado jajajaja**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios, animan mucho a seguir ^_^! Después de este capi las cosas se animaran mas con la reina de Arendelle, solo digo eso jaja**

**Lo personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leer y espero vuestras opiniones ;)!**

* * *

Al pasar por delante de la habitación de su madre Henry vio cómo la mujer sacaba ropa del armario, aumentando el montón que ya tenía encima de la cama.

- ¿Has perdido algo?

Preguntó entrando en la habitación y sentándose en un hueco libre de la colcha, más por estar aburrido que por tener intención de ayudar.

- No, busco algo que ponerme.

Respondió Regina sin dejar de revisar toda la amplitud de su armario.

- ¿Vas a algún sitio?

- Voy a cenar con Emma después de dejarte en casa de tus abuelos.

Las cejas de Henry casi le desaparecen en las raíces del pelo de la sorpresa.

- ¿Tienes una cita con mi madre?

Preguntó a su madre sin disimular ni un poco lo desprevenido que le había pillado eso, Regina le miró como si esa pregunta no tuviese sentido.

- Claro que no. Emma creé que nos vendría bien desconectar un poco, ciertamente hay cosas que deberíamos hablar y será un buen momento para intercambiar opiniones.

La sorpresa no desapareció de la cara del chico.

- ¿Opiniones sobre qué?

Regina abrió la boca sin saber que responder al principio.

- Sobre…cosas. Elsa, tu, la obvia congelación de la ciudad…

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué tenéis que hablar de mí?

Protestó Henry en tono desconfiado, su madre le miró con una perversa sonrisita en la expresión antes de romper a reír por la cara de indignación de su hijo.

- Si no es una cita ¿por qué estas poniendo patas arriba tu armario?

Notó el chico señalando el montón de ropa que en ese momento miró Regina como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba allí. Observó el montón de ropa en la cama casi haciéndose ella la misma pregunta. Henry sonrió con suficiencia.

.

.

.

Algunas horas después Emma llamó a la puerta de la mansión, algo que ya se estaba volviendo habitual en esos días. Henry le dio un rápido vistazo a su rubia madre para ver como se había vestido para la ocasión y volvió a sonreír con suficiencia, no se había arreglado en exceso, pero si se notaba que había puesto más cuidado al vestirse, igual que había hecho Regina, elegante, pero informal, muy en su estilo habitual.

- ¿Estás listo chico?

Preguntó alegremente la rubia tiritando un poco en la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Si, en cuanto baje mama podemos irnos.

En ese momento apareció Regina al principio de las escaleras, bajándolas con dos abrigos en la mano.

- Sera más rápido si no tienes que andar volviendo aquí.

Explicó la morena ante la interrogatoria mirada de la sheriff, quien le dio la razón con un asentimiento de la cabeza. Regina le dio uno de los abrigos a Henry mientras ella se ponía el otro.

- Este abrigo es horrible, mama.

Gruñó el chico sujetando el abrigo por el cuello sin hacer ninguna intención por ponérselo.

- Es el más abrigado que tienes y no hemos tenido tiempo de comprarte otro.

Henry miró a Emma como buscando algo de apoyo, pero la rubia se encogió de hombros.

- Tu madre tiene razón, deberías ponértelo, lo agradecerás cuando no te quedes congelado de camino al coche.

Dijo frotándose las manos y haciéndoles un gesto para ponerse en marcha de una vez, Henry no parecía muy decidido.

- Vamos Henry, no te vera nadie.

Rio Emma desordenándole el pelo con una mano mientras se reía. Finalmente se puso el abrigo y pudieron ir a dejarle a casa de los Charmings.

- Pasaré a buscarte antes de dejar a tu madre en casa.

Prometió la rubia cuando su hijo salió del coche dando una pequeña carrera hasta la puerta del bloque de sus abuelos.

- El chico tenía razón, el abrigo es horroroso.

Comentó la Salvadora con una risa ya que Henry no podía escucharla, Regina también se echó a reír.

- Lo sé.

- ¿A dónde te apetece ir?

Preguntó Emma poniendo el coche en marcha de nuevo.

Acabaron en un pequeño local casi escondido en una de las calles de la ciudad que Emma ni siquiera sabía que existía, pero en el que al parecer conocían a Regina muy bien, y no por ser la reina o la alcaldesa. Les dieron una mesa apartada en la que solía sentarse la morena cuando iba por allí.

- No conocía este sitio.

Dijo Emma una vez estuvieron sentadas, mirando el menú.

- Por suerte para mi es algo que le pasa a mucha gente de esta ciudad.

Respondió Regina con la vista puesta también en el menú. La rubia bromeó un rato sobre lo que debería o no pedir hasta que simplemente le dijo a la otra mujer que le recomendase algo de la carta y su sugerencia fue lo que pidió. La conversación fluía con una naturalidad que ninguna habría esperado, por supuesto el tema de la posible chica en la que podría estar interesado Henry las mantuvo entretenidas y divertidas un buen rato. Al menos hasta que la puerta del restaurante volvió a abrirse y entró la familia Hood al completo. Marian llevaba ropa nueva, más propia de ese mundo, y un pequeño Roland estaba colgado de su mano. Regina se puso tensa en su asiento, más aun cuando la feliz familia se dio cuenta de que estaban allí, Roland hizo el amago de ir a decirlas algo, pero su madre no se lo permitió, pasando muy altiva a su lado sin mirarlas seguida por Robin, que si las miró con cierta curiosidad.

- ¿Estás bien?

Murmuró Emma una vez los tres hubieron pasado hacia una mesa alejada de ellas. Regina asintió llevándose el tenedor a la boca y masticando con más decisión de la necesaria.

- Podemos irnos si quieres.

Sugirió la rubia, aunque sería una pena dejar su cena a la mitad aparte de la conversación, estaba teniendo una noche muy agradable.

- No pasa nada, no pienso irme solo porque él haya entrado.

Respondió Regina muy convencida de ello.

- Bien. No hay mayor satisfacción que dejar que tu ex vea lo bien que te lo pasas sin él. Podemos fingirlo si quieres, seguro que le molesta.

Rio Emma inclinándose hacia delante con una mirada cómplice que hizo reír a Regina.

- No hará falta fingir para que lo vea.

Contestó la morena tomando otro bocado y sonriendo con el tenedor en la boca.

- Pero tengo una curiosidad sobre tu viaje en el tiempo…

Siguió la reina, volviendo rápidamente al tono cómodo que tenían antes de la entrada de los Hood, Emma la miró con cautela por la que podría ser la pregunta.

- Me viste como Reina Malvada, al parecer te encerré en una mazmorra, viste como…mataba a tu madre…o al menos pensaste que así fue. ¿Cómo puedes estar ahí sentada como si nada después de ver mi verdadero yo?

Intentó que la pregunta sonase con naturalidad, como si fuese una simple curiosidad y no le preocupase demasiado la respuesta, pero una rápida y nerviosa mirada de sus ojos demostraba que si le importaba la respuesta. Emma se encogió de hombros volviendo a su cena.

- La verdadera _tu_ es la que está sentada frente a mí en este momento, y nadie podrá convencerme de lo contrario.

Respondió con sencillez, Regina levantó la vista de su plato sin poder creerse esa respuesta, casi emocionada por ella, no recordaba la última vez que para alguien había sido Regina, solo Regina. Emma notó la mirada la de la otra mujer en ella.

- Quiero decir, si, te vi toda malvada con pantalones de cuero y vestidos de reina y ese súper escote y asustando campesinos, pero…no sé, no me parecías tú, no _eras_ tú. Tú no eres así, Regina, es más, va a sonar estúpido… - rio un poco sin levantar la cabeza de su plato. – me di cuenta de que incluso te echaba de menos.

Regina la miró sin comprender como podía echarla de menos en el pasado si teóricamente la tenía allí, encerrándola en una mazmorra, para ser más exactos.

- Echaba de menos a la verdadera tú, tus trajes y vestidos elegantes y tus "_señorita Swan_" y eso. Que no me conocieras me afecto igual que el que mis padres no me conocieran. Supongo que me he acostumbrado a todos vosotros.

Volvió a reír esta vez mirando a la alcaldesa, que no pudo evitar una risita, en parte reflejo de la risa de Emma y en parte falta de una mejor respuesta.

- Mucho me temo que el resto de la ciudad no piensa como tú.

Rio Regina, la rubia resopló con fastidio tan inesperadamente que casi hizo dar un bote a la otra mujer.

- Esta ciudad solo ve lo que quiere ver, se deja influenciar demasiado por los títulos, merecidos o no. Tú eres la Reina Malvada y yo la Salvadora, pero no creo haber salvado a nadie desde que llegue aquí.

- Salvaste a Henry y rompiste la maldición.

Le recordó Regina, Emma rio con sarcasmo.

- No salvé a Henry, fallé ¿recuerdas? Le di la poción a Gold. Cuando pensé que Henry había muerto le besé y despertó y se rompió la maldición, pero no lo hice para salvar a nadie, solo quería despedirme.

La rubia sonaba algo distante, como repasando sus recuerdos, era la primera vez que decía eso en voz alta.

- La primera vez que estuve en el Bosque Encantado habría muerto de mil maneras estúpidas si no fuese por mi madre y Mulan, y la segunda vez que fui me atrapaste, solo salvé a…da igual. Soy tan Salvadora como tu Reina Malvada.

Regina observaba a Emma con cierta curiosidad, no sabía que la mujer guardase esos pensamientos, estaba bastante segura de que nadie más lo sabía tampoco.

- A mí me salvaste de un incendio, y cuando Gold me ató en aquella silla. Y de una multitud furiosa cuando se rompió la maldición. Y del espectro. Incluso fuiste a rescatarme de Tinkerbell en Nunca Jamás. ¿Qué más? En cierto modo me has salvado más de una vez de mi misma. Y… no sé, seguro que olvido algo.

Emma nunca habría imaginado que la alcaldesa pensase de esa manera, que se acordarse de esas cosas, de esos pequeños momentos.

- Pero no lo hacía por ser la Salvadora, no estaba siendo la Salvadora, solo estaba siendo…

- ¿Tú?

Completó la morena con una pequeña risa. Emma no supo que decir por un momento así que volvió la atención a su plato, jugando un poco con la comida usando su tenedor.

- ¿Sabes? Cuando llegue aquí pensé que a lo mejor incluso podría tener una vida normal, hice amigos, un trabajo, vivía con Mary Margaret y estaba Henry, entonces aun no le veía como mi hijo, sino como tuyo, pero me gustaba tenerle en mi vida. Incluso tenia alguien con quien discutir – rio mirando a la reina. – Pero cuando se rompió la primera maldición todo cambio para mí, de repente mi compañera de piso era mi madre, y además Blancanieves, y Ruby se convertía en lobo y la gente perdía sus recuerdos por tan solo salir de la ciudad…y volví a sentirme perdida, como si no perteneciese aquí. Lo único que seguía igual eras tú. Nunca he podido verte como la Reina Malvada, incluso después de verte como la Reina Malvada. Curioso ¿verdad?

- Yo lo encuentro reconfortante.

Respondió Regina con una suave sonrisa, ya ni siquiera se acordaba de que Robin estaba sentado unas mesas más allá.

- Aunque tengo curiosidad. Por saber cómo llegaste a ser quien eres, he escuchado muchas historias sobre ello, pero nunca he escuchado _tu_ historia completa.

Emma no sabía de donde había sacado el valor para decir eso sabiendo lo reservada que podía ser la otra mujer con su vida personal. Regina alzó una ceja que consiguió poner el pánico en la cara de la rubia. Rio un poco y decidió que sí quería compartir sus recuerdos con Emma Swan.

.

.

.

Después de terminada su cena aún seguían sentadas en la mesa, habían pedido una copa cada una y seguían hablando con naturalidad. Hood se había ido hacia un par de horas, mirándolas de nuevo con curiosa confusión sin que ellas ni lo notasen. Ahora estaban hablando de Elsa.

- Si se queda aquí más tiempo la ciudad entera se congelará.

Decía Emma en tono preocupado, había prometido devolver a la reina de hielo a su reino sin tener aún idea de cómo y no sabía cuánto le duraría la paciencia a Elsa.

- Si llegásemos a ese extremo tú te irías de aquí con Henry.

Regina no lo estaba sugiriendo ni preguntando, era un hecho, una decisión ya tomada sin necesitar la opinión de nadie más.

- No voy a abandonaros y dejar que os congeléis.

- ¿Dejarías que se congelase Henry?

- Podría mandarle a él fuera.

- ¿Solo?

- Podríamos irnos todos.

- ¿Y si eso no es posible?

Emma gruñó con frustración.

- Nadie va a congelarse y punto, se me ocurrirá algo.

Dijo con el ceño fruncido sin querer siquiera plantearse la opción de abandonar Storybrooke dejando allí a todos sus seres queridos. Regina dio un recatado sorbo de su copa mirando sin mirar algún punto sobre el mantel.

- Puede que se me ocurra a mí.

Habló la morena después de un rato, pensativa. Emma la miró casi ansiosa por saber que era lo que estaba pensando.

- Nosotros llegamos a este mundo desde el Bosque Encantado, varias veces además, de diferentes maneras. Tu llegaste con un armario que ya no existe, otra opción sería el barco que el pirata ya no tiene, las judías mágicas que no tenemos y…como llegamos aquí esta vez y la primera.

- Con una maldición.

La deducción era obvia, pero no había pensado nunca en ello. Una maldición había llevado a los cuentos de hadas hasta ese mundo dos veces.

- Pero para ello alguien tendría que renunciar a lo que más ama…

Murmuró Emma, y Regina aprecio el hecho de que no asumiese que tenía que ser ella quien lanzase una nueva maldición.

- Esa maldición nos trae a este mundo sin magia, el de Elsa es diferente.

Comentó Regina, repasando mentalmente todo lo que sabía sobre maldiciones sin recordar nada de reinos helados.

- ¿Habría que usar una maldición diferente?

Por toda respuesta la morena asintió.

- ¿Cuál?

Volvió a preguntar Emma, cas con cierto tono esperanzado ante la idea de una posible solución.

- No lo sé, tendría que investigar un poco.

Respondió Regina con un suspiro derrotado, pero la rubia no se sentía para nada derrotada, de repente tenían al menos una posible opción, tenían algo con lo que trabajar.

- Bien, nos pondremos a investigar.

La morena rio un poquito por el plural de la frase.

- Ahora deberíamos ir a por Henry.

Dijo haciendo un gesto a la camarera para que les llevase la cuenta.

.

.

.

Henry volvía a llevar el monstruoso abrigo cuando se metió en el coche.

- ¿Qué tal la cena?

Pregunto en tono burlón mirando a la morena de sus dos madres a través del retrovisor.

- Agradable.

Respondió la reina de forma muy correcta, aunque claramente divertida.

- Tu madre es incapaz de admitir que se lo ha pasado genial con una campesina.

Rio Emma empezando a conducir.

- Eres la hija de Blancanieves, realmente eres una princesa.

Le recordó su hijo.

- Cierto, eso me gusta más.

- ¿Qué tal la noche con tus abuelos?

Preguntó Regina a su vez, girando los ojos por lo parecidos que podían llegar a ser esos dos.

- Genial, Mary Margaret ha hecho fajitas y yo estoy intentando que la primera palabra del pequeño Neal sea "_Henry_" Me pregunto si me dejaran que le saque a pasear alguna vez.

El bebé se había quedado con el sobrenombre de "_el pequeño Neal_" a Henry también se le hacía raro llamar a su tío como a su padre. Sus dos madres rieron, intercambiando una mirada.

- ¿Por qué a las chicas les encantan los bebés?

Dijo Emma mirando como su hijo se sonrojaba a través del espejo.

- No porque es mi tío y soy el más cercano a su edad de la familia.

Respondió el chico con poquísima convicción.

- ¿Así que no es por alguna chica del colegio?

Preguntó Regina girando la cabeza para mirar a Henry por encima del asiento, que se había sonrojado aún más.

- ¿De que estáis hablando?

- Dios mío, estas totalmente rojo. _Te gusta alguien_.

Canturreó Emma riendo sin parar.

- Sea quien sea quiero conocerla, no pienso permitir que el hijo de la reina salga con una campesina.

Regina habló en tono serio, pero claramente no hablaba en serio.

- Es verdad, ahora que no soy una campesina yo tampoco puedo permitirlo.

Contribuyó la rubia dándole la razón a la otra mujer.

- Odio tener dos madres.

Gruñó Henry desde el asiento de atrás mirando por la ventana en un intento de fingir indiferencia, muerto de vergüenza mientras sus madres reían en los asientos de delante.

- Eso es mentiras, nos adoras.

Le contradijo Emma totalmente convencida.

- ¿Preferirías no tenernos a alguna de las dos?

Preguntó Regina con una divertida ceja levantada, finalmente Henry no pudo más que reír.

- No.

Respondió mientras sus madres seguían bromeando, resignado a tener que soportar lo mismo que cualquier otro hijo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Quería subir el capi antes del estreno de la cuarta temporada jajaja ¿Alguien mas tiene los dedos cruzados deseando que este temporada no le rompa su corazoncito Evil Regal/Swan Queen? xD**

**En fin, espero que no se haga muy largo de leer el capitulo X)**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen. Gracias por leer, espero que os guste y que me hagais saber vuestra opinion, para bien o para mal ^_^!**

* * *

La calefacción en el piso de Mary Margaret estaba puesta al máximo y aun podía notarse el frío en la estancia. El pequeño Neal estaba en su cuna cerca del radiador y cubierto por capas y capas de mantas. David repartió las cuatro tazas de té caliente que llevaba en la mano entre él y las tres mujeres que estaban allí. Emma se levantó a coger la sacarina y dejarla delante de Regina para que se sirviera la que quisiese sin que ese gesto les resultase inusual a ninguna de las dos, si a sus padres les pareció raro no dijeron nada, las dos mujeres habían pasado muchas horas juntas esos días buscando información y era normal que conociesen esos pequeños detalles.

- Aún no hemos encontrado nada.

Dijo Emma cuando su madre pregunto, dejando que el vapor de la infusión la ayudase a entrar en calor.

- Puede que yo sí.

Añadió Regina haciendo lo mismo que la rubia con su taza de té.

- ¿Has investigado sin mí?

Protestó Emma mirándola un poco ofendida.

- Anoche no podía dormir.

Fue a única explicación que dio la morena.

- ¿Qué has encontrado?

Preguntó David antes de que su hija pudiese hablar otra vez.

- Sabía que había visto algo sobre reinos helados en alguna parte, y las cosas de mi madre aún seguían en mi mausoleo, entre sus libros encontré la referencia que estaba buscando.

- ¿Fuiste al mausoleo en mitad de la noche?

Interrumpió Emma con las cejas alzadas, siendo ignorada por los otros tres.

- Pero Arendelle no es exactamente un reino helado, fue Elsa quien lo congelo. Según la película de Disney al menos.

Dijo Mary Margaret que lanzaba miradas hacia su hijo cada cierto tiempo para asegurarse de que seguía tan sano e intacto como el segundo anterior.

- Mientras este permanentemente congelado podría considerarse reino helado, y más teniendo en cuenta los años que han pasado desde entonces.

Regina esperaba tener razón en eso, Arendelle entraba en la descripción de reinos helados, aunque su estado original no fuera ese.

- ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer?

Preguntó David con el ceño algo fruncido, intuyendo que ahora venía la parte menos divertida.

- Bueno… llegar a un reino helado requiere un corazón igual de frio, y no me refiero a congelado, me refiero a capaz de realizar los actos más horribles.

- ¿Quieres decir…?

- Para llegar a un reino helado hace falta destruir un corazón. En resumen, un asesinato, un anónimo, tan solo porque si.

La habitación quedo en completo silencio, la que parecía más calmada era Regina que observaba a los otros tres esperando su reacción.

- No podemos asesinar a nadie para abrir un portal hasta Arendelle.

Dijo finalmente Mary Margaret como si no hubiese discusión posible en el tema, sin embargo David miraba a Regina de reojo.

- Tu mausoleo está lleno de corazones, alguno de sus propietarios ya debe de haber muerto ¿verdad?

Pregunto el príncipe casi avergonzase de su propia sugerencia y evitando la mirada sorprendida de su mujer.

- ¿Qué tipo de asesinato es si ya está muerto? No, no serviría.

Respondió la reina, que ya había pensado en ello y descartado la idea.

- David, nosotros no matamos gente.

Dijo firmemente Mary Margaret sin poder creerse que de verdad su marido estuviese planteándose la idea.

- No, _nosotros_ no.

Respondió él lanzándole otra nerviosa mirada a Regina, que rio con sarcasmo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Emma había notado el tono intencionado de David.

- Lo que tu padre intenta decir es que ellos no matan gente, pero yo sí. Es eso ¿no? Yo puedo hacerlo. Dime David, ¿vas a venir conmigo a elegir un corazón? Nunca conocerás la cara de su dueño. ¿O prefieres quedarte aquí sentado mientras voy yo a por uno?

El tono de Regina era duro, sin una pizca de humor. Por supuesto si alguien debía ser la villana le tocaría a ella interpretar ese papel, como siempre. Aplastaría un corazón para mandar a Elsa a su reino y evitar la congelación de Storybrooke, y después todos usarían eso para juzgarla de nuevo y señalarla una vez más como malvada.

- Él no quiere decir eso ¿verdad?

Preguntó Emma mirando a su padre para que negase las palabras de Regina, pero el príncipe se limitó a bajar la vista, incapaz de mirar a ninguna de las tres mujeres.

- Regina no va a matar a nadie ¿de acuerdo? No va a hacer el trabajo sucio para que luego alguien se lo eche en cara. Si nos manchamos las manos nos las manchamos todos.

Siguió la rubia mirando a sus padres con decisión.

- Nadie va a matar a nadie.

Dijo Mary Margaret dando esa opción como descartada.

- Lo sé, lo sé. No quería dar a entender que…es solo que por el momento es nuestra única opción.

Se disculpó David con un pesado suspiro.

- Entonces encontraremos otra.

Emma sonaba totalmente convencida, miró a Regina esperando que la morena hubiese encontrado algo más, pero la reina negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué hay de _nuestra_ magia unida? Ya hemos hecho antes cosas que parecían imposibles.

Sugirió la Salvadora.

- ¿Vuelves a tener tu magia?

Preguntó Regina sorprendida, lo último que sabía era que la magia de Emma había desaparecido en los labios del pirata y no había vuelto en ellos.

- Es verdad. Primero tenemos que encontrar la forma de devolverme la magia.

Recordó la rubia con una mueca, años de no saber que tenía magia hacían que olvidara que ahora realmente no la tenía, porque no notaba ninguna diferencia.

- Un beso de amor verdadero rompe toda maldición…

Dejó caer Mary Margaret como quien no quiere la cosa, compartiendo una rápida mirada con su marido, Regina por su parte apretó la mandíbula, todos en la habitación sabían a quien se estaba refiriendo.

- Besar a Hook fue lo que me quito la magia, y besarle otra vez no la ha hecho volver.

Dijo Emma claramente queriendo evitar hablar de ese tema con sus padres.

- Encontraremos algo.

Añadió antes de que David o Mary Margaret pudiesen decir nada más, levantándose para salir del apartamento, seguida de Regina que desde luego no iba a quedarse allí con los Desencantadores y su nuevo principito.

.

.

.

Hook estaba esperando en Granny's cuando las dos madres entraron a buscar a Henry que se había quedado allí mientras ellas hablaban con sus abuelos. La cafetería estaba llena en esos días, repleta de gente en busca de comida y bebida caliente además del calor humano que generaban muchas personas en una misma habitación. En cuanto vio a la rubia el pirata fue hacia ella y Regina desapareció de su lado en dirección a su hijo.

- Swan, he oído que habéis encontrado una solución.

Dijo a modo de saludo, manteniendo una forzada distancia de ella, obviamente notando que Emma no iba a sentirse cómoda en ese momento teniéndole demasiado cerca de su espacio personal.

- Creíamos que sí, pero no.

Explicó Emma mirando por encima del hombro de Hook como su hijo saludaba a su madre con una sonrisa. Ante la interrogatoria mirada del pirata le explico por encima porque la opción que habían encontrado no era posible.

- La muerte rápida de un personaje anónimo quizá sería preferible a la lenta muerte por congelación de todos nosotros.

Dijo el moreno después de pensar un rato sobre el asunto, Emma le miró sin poder creerse sus palabras, aunque en el fondo entendía porque pensaba así.

- No digo que me guste la idea, o que este bien, solo digo que como última opción quizá haya que sacrificarse.

Añadió Hook intentando explicarse.

- Quieres decir sacrificar a alguien.

- ¿Y si es nuestra única opción? ¿Prefieres dejar que Storybrooke se congele hasta la muerte?

Los dos se mantuvieron una retadora mirada.

- ¿Y serias tú quien clavara el garfio en ese corazón anónimo?

Dijo Emma fríamente.

- Si fuese necesario sí, pero estoy seguro de que nuestra amada reina tiene más práctica que yo en eso de aplastar corazones.

Fue la contestación del pirata, que se ganó una mirada de la rubia más fría aun que el propio Storybrooke.

- Eso no va a pasar.

El tono de la Salvadora daba claramente a entender que esa conversación había terminado, pero antes de poder alejarse del pirata una ola de frio recorrió la cafetería al completo, congelando incluso las ventanas, unos minutos antes de escuchar un grito procedente de la calle. Emma forcejeó con la puerta helada hasta que consiguió abrirla para salir, corrió hacia el lugar donde de oía todo el jaleo, cerca de los muelles. Fuera la calle era casi una pista de hielo, aunque lo que llamó más su atención fue ver a Gold volar por los aires unos metros más lejos, mientras Belle trataba de parar a Elsa. La Salvadora llegó hacia allí, gritándole también a la reina de hielo.

- Se ha acabado mi paciencia, si no puedes mandarme a mi mundo al menos haré justicia a la muerte de mi hermana.

Dijo Elsa con furia en sus ojos claros como el hielo.

- Tu hermana no está muerta, solo congelada, tu puedes descongelarla.

Gritó Henry desde atrás sujeto por Regina para que no se acercase a la zona de peligro.

- No puedo descongelarla desde aquí.

Respondió la reina de Arendelle, aunque sin dirigirle al chico el mismo tono furioso que había usado antes.

- Tienes que darles más tiempo, mis madres encontraran la forma.

Mientras Henry hablaba Emma se había acercado hasta Gold para levantarle con ayuda de Belle, que se echó al hombre a los hombros para sacarle de allí, aunque no fue lo suficientemente rápida porque Elsa se dio cuenta y les lanzó un rayo helado que solo pudieron evitar porque Emma saltó sobre ellos.

- Tienes que hacer algo.

Dijo Henry a su morena madre, que ya le había soltado antes de que el chico hablase y se acercaba a la joven reina rubia. Movió la mano como si fuese un látigo y un chorro de humo morado salió de ella enroscándose alrededor de Elsa. La reina de hielo parecía sorprendida por estar presa, pero se libró del agarre con facilidad, respondiendo con una lluvia de afilada esquirlas de hielo que Regina evitó con un escudo mágico, devolviéndole el ataque en forma de lluvia de fuego. Elsa levantó una plataforma de hielo bajo sus propios pies para atacar desde arriba con afiladas lanzas heladas que la otra reina evito impulsándose a sí misma hacia atrás con un pulso mágico, moviendo las manos en una complicada floritura para destruir la plataforma de hielo. Elsa cayó, pero desde el suelo apoyo las manos en el asfalto y afiladas puntas de hielo salieron bajo los pies de la morena, que una vez más esquivo el ataque con cierta dificultad. Emma había sacado a Gold de allí y ahora corría en ayuda de Regina, algo que la morena no podía permitir, extendió una mano en su dirección para detenerla mágicamente, pero nunca llegó a hacerlo, porque una ráfaga de magia helada la golpeó de lleno en el pecho lanzándola por encima de la barandilla del muelle hacia el agua. El impacto rompió la capa de hielo que había empezado a formarse y la morena empezó a hundirse en el agua helada.

- ¡Mama!

- ¡Regina!

Emma y Henry habían gritado a la vez, al chico le detuvieron entre Ruby y Mary Margaret, impidiendo que saltase al agua, pero nadie pudo parar a Emma, que aceleró su carrera y sin pensarlo saltó por encima de la barandilla colándose por el agujero del hielo para rescatar a la reina.

- Se supone que tú no haces daño a la gente, que eres buena.

Gritó Henry en dirección a Elsa, todavía sujeto entre los brazos de las otras dos mujeres. En ese momento la reina de hielo pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, de en lo que la estaba convirtiendo la sed de venganza y con el miedo escrito en la cara salió corriendo sin nadie que se lo impidiese, pues todos estaban ocupados mirando hacia el agua, de donde aún no había salido nadie. Contenían el aliento a la espera y cuando Hook y David estaban a punto de saltar también una rubia y empapada cabeza rompió la superficie del agua con una honda bocanada de aire, arrastrando a una inconsciente reina con ella. Las ayudaron a subir y enseguida Mary Margaret empezó a gritar ordenes, pidiendo mantas, cualquier cosa que las ayudase a entrar en calor y un médico, pero Emma no escuchaba nada de eso, tan solo estaba centrada en el cuerpo frio e inerte que tenía entre los brazos. Abrazaba a Regina con fuerza, intentando hacerla entrar en calor, sin darse cuenta siquiera de que su hijo también las estaba abrazando a las dos, o de cuando David las cubrió con una manta. Tan solo reaccionó cuando Regina despertó escupiendo agua violentamente antes de empezar a tiritar sin control. Alguien intentó separarlas, seguramente para darlas la atención médica adecuada, pero Emma se negaba a soltarla, no mientras la notara tiritar de esa manera entre sus brazos, como si no quedase ni un solo milímetro de calor en todo el cuerpo de Regina.

- Mama, tienes que soltarla o no podremos ayudarla.

Dijo Henry en su oído, al parecer no por primera vez, aunque hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta. Su hijo las separó con cuidado, pero Emma no la soltó del todo, solo lo justo para que pudieran poner una manta térmica alrededor de la morena. La levanto a pulso y la tumbo en la camilla que alguien había llevado hasta su lado, e incluso allí su mano nunca perdió contacto el cuerpo de Regina, que tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, incapaz de hablar entre el castañeteo de los dientes. Algunos médicos se movían alrededor de Emma, desistiendo de intentar que la rubia se moviese de allí, pero ella no se daba cuenta, su mirada estaba clavada en la mujer que por un segundo había temido perder en las frías aguas. La propia Emma estaba empapada y temblando, pero nada en comparación con el salvaje temblor de Regina.

- No entiendo porque no entra en calor, su temperatura debería haber empezado a subir.

Dijo una voz desde alguna parte.

- Hay que llevarla al hospital.

Añadió otra voz. Emma suponía que alguno de ellos seria Whale, cada vez que se llamaba a un médico él estaba allí, pero no tenía tiempo de asegurarse de si el doctor estaba por allí, seguía mirando a Regina, que parecía intentar negar con la cabeza.

- N-n-n-n-n-n-o. No. C-ca-c-ca-a-casa.

Escuchó Emma salir de entre los dientes apretados de la morena, sujetó la camilla antes de que se la llevaran.

- Hay que llevarla a su casa.

La rubia estaba temiendo que ese frio no fuese natural, la magia de Elsa la había golpeado de lleno. Quizá la morena tenía algún remedio mágico en casa. Al menos Emma tenia las esperanzas puestas en ello. Los médicos se quejaron, sus padres intentaron hacerla entrar en razón, incluso Henry, pero Emma no escuchaba a ninguno, solo el castañeteo de Regina. Deseó tener su magia para poder llevarse de allí a la morena mágicamente.

- ¡Llevadnos a su casa!

No era una petición, era una orden. Una orden clara, firme y sin derecho a réplica.

- Quedaos con Henry.

Dijo rápidamente a sus padres. Casi no había terminado de hablar y su hijo ya estaba quejándose.

- ¡No! Quiero ir, quiero ayudar. Necesito saber si está bien. No puedes…

- Henry, por una vez hazme caso a la primera. Quédate con tus abuelos.

De nuevo, una orden imposible de desobedecer.

La ambulancia las llevo a la mansión Mills y dos enfermeros subieron como pudieron la camilla hasta la habitación de Regina, sin que Emma perdiese contacto con la morena en ningún momento.

La reina no dejaba de temblar, la piel había empezado a azularse y los labios a amoratarse, y las mantas no parecían surtir ningún efecto. Emma se metió bajo las mantas con ella, abrazándola de nuevo con fuerza, pegándose a ella todo lo que pudo para trasmitirle calor sin pararse a pensar que las dos aun llevaban la ropa empapada. Regina movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia la rubia cuando la mejilla de Emma tocó la suya, como si buscase inconscientemente esa fuente de calor.

- Tu ca-cara, tu m-m-meji-i-illa. Esta c-cali…caliente.

Consiguió decir la morena, enseguida Emma cubrió la otra mejilla de la morena con la mano para pegarla más a su cara, y al segundo la mano de Regina estuvo sobre la de la rubia, una vez más buscando esa fuente de calor. Emma colocó su mano libre sobre el cuello de la morena notando al momento como el castañeteo disminuía un poco. Empezó a mover las manos rápidamente sobre Regina para que entrase en calor, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que solo funcionaba cuando tocaban piel con piel. Ese pensamiento la detuvo por un segundo, sin atreverse a hacer lo que sabía que debía hacer si no quería que Regina acabase muriendo de hipotermia. Los temblores volvieron a aumentar y eso fue todo lo que necesito para decidirse. Le quitó a la morena el abrigo y la chaqueta que llevaba debajo, levantando las mangas del jersey empapado para calentar los brazos de Regina, sin apartar su cara de la de la reina, quien la tenía prácticamente hundida en el cuello de Emma sin darse cuenta siquiera de que estaba allí, preocupada solo por la urgencia de entrar en calor. Todavía con dudas la rubia metió las manos bajo el jersey de Regina, recorriendo su espalda, el suspiro de alivio de la reina al notar el calor fue automático. Lentamente, con cautela, la sheriff despegó la tela mojada de la piel de la otra mujer hasta sacarle el jersey por la cabeza, antes de darle tiempo a Regina a pensar sobre ello Emma se quitó su propio jersey y pegó su cuerpo al de la morena, dándole más calor. Los temblores bajaban poco a poco, recibiendo calor humano. La Salvadora soltó el botón del pantalón de la reina y pasó lentamente las manos por su cintura para calentar también aquella parte. En ese momento Regina sacó la cara de su cuello para mirarla, Emma paró al segundo, aunque sin apartar las manos de la piel de la morena, que estaba notablemente más caliente que antes, incluso estaba recuperando su color natural. Las dos mujeres se miraron por un segundo, en silencio, Emma no sabía si iba a recibir una bola de fuego por aquello o como mínimo que la echase de allí, pero sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se fijaron en que los labios de la reina aún estaban helados y sin pensárselo dos veces se decidió a calentarlos también. El hecho de hacerlo con los suyos propios fue más un incontrolado deseo que una verdadera necesidad. Ya no estaba calentándole los labios a Regina, la estaba besando simple y claramente, la sorpresa fue que cuando la reina se recuperó de la impresión le devolvió el beso, sujetando la cara de la Salvadora con ambas manos heladas. Las manos de Emma volvieron a la vida decididas a hacer entrar en calor cada centímetro de Regina, usando cada centímetro de sí misma hasta que el calor se les saliese por los poros a las dos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Este me ha quedado un poco flojito, yo lo se U_U es mas una especie de puente para la trama final, se va acabando ya el fic jajajaja ¿Tengo pensado alguno más? (aparte de seguir con los shots) si, os aviso ya xD probablemente empezare a subirlo antes de terminar este, no se, a ver que tal de tiempo jajaja**

**Como anécdota decir que mientras escribía la escena del despacho sonaba _Regina's True Love_ (estoy escuchando la BSO de OUAT) y no se, me ha hecho gracia jajajaja**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Gracias por la paciencia que me tenéis para las actualizaciones, por vuestros comentarios y por supuesto, por seguir leyendome :)!**

* * *

Emma despertó, pero no abrió los ojos, estaba bien tal y como estaba. Regina dormía literalmente entre sus brazos, podía notar la piel de la morena contra la suya, cálida y suave, escuchaba la respiración de la reina cada vez que salía de sus pulmones para acariciar el esternón de la Salvadora. La rubia ladeó la cabeza para poder tocar el pelo de la morena con la nariz y abrió los ojos para comprobar que no era ninguna alucinación, ni un sueño, ni ninguna otra persona quien estaba con ella en la cama. Sonrió aguantándose las ganas de romper a reír, no porque fuese una situación graciosa, quería reír de alegría. Se apretó un poco más contra Regina y subió las mantas para quedar mejor arropadas, no se le olvidaba que la noche anterior la morena casi se había congelado ante sus ojos, además desde que Elsa había desaparecido de los muelles el tiempo había empeorado, ni paraba de nevar ni aminoraba el viento y los termómetros habían caído en picado. Storybrooke se estaba congelando sin pausa, y sin embargo en ese momento todo lo que le importaba a Emma era no moverse de donde estaba y mantener a Regina caliente.

La morena despertó también y acaricio el vientre plano de Emma, haciéndola cosquillas.

- ¿Cómo estás?

Pregunto la Salvadora mirándola con ojos tiernos.

- Hace frio.

Respondió Regina con una risita acurrucándose más en los brazos de Emma, a lo que la rubia no se opuso en absoluto.

- Entonces… ¿no vas a matarme por lo de anoche?

La sheriff no había dejado de pensar en eso, en si Regina se arrepentiría de lo que había pasado, o si pensaba que Emma se había aprovechado de la situación.

- ¿Te refieres a por hacerme entrar en calor?

Dijo la reina subiéndose encima del pecho de la otra mujer para darla un apasionado beso que dejó a Emma medio en las nubes con una sonrisa boba.

- Sabía que podía hacerte olvidar a Hood.

Dijo el nombre del ladrón con la misma mueca con la que lo decía siempre, aunque realmente no tenía nada solido hacia el pobre hombre aparte de haber estado con Regina y haberla dejado después. La morena la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Bueno, así ha sonado fatal. Lo que quiero decir es que…en fin, tú estabas tan convencida de que él era tu única posibilidad de ser feliz y todo eso. Y no estoy diciendo que yo vaya a ser tu felicidad, pero lo de anoche no estuvo mal ¿no?

Según hablaba Emma tenía el presentimiento de que estaba metiendo más y más la pata con cada palabra, lo veía en la cara de Regina y en como la mujer se apartó de ella, dejándole un costado frio.

- ¿Intentas sustituir a Robin? ¿Es esta tu manera de arreglar las cosas?

Preguntó la morena llevándose las manos a las caderas y mirando a la otra mujer de pie junto a la cama con evidente disgusto.

- ¿Es así como intentas librarte de tu sentimiento de culpabilidad? Como trajiste a Marian de vuelta te acuestas conmigo para compensar mi falta de pareja.

Emma también se levantó de un salto y Regina dio unos pasos hacia atrás para mantener la distancia.

- ¿Qué? No. ¿Qué estás diciendo? Por supuesto que no.

- Tanta atención, tanta amabilidad… ¿eran solo sentimiento de culpabilidad?

- No ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Claro que no, lo habría hecho igual incluso…

- Ya has cumplido tu penitencia, ya me has dado el orgasmo que no va a darme Robin, enhorabuena.

- Te di más de uno.

Regina la miró entrecerrando los ojos peligrosamente y en vez de retroceder Emma dio un paso adelante.

- Pero eso ahora no importa. No entiendo porque piensas eso, pero las cosas no son así.

- De repente quiero que te vayas.

Dijo la morena llevándose una mano a la frente con agotamiento.

- No me voy a ninguna parte, creo que deberíamos hablar.

Se quejó Emma.

- Ahora no, necesito estar sola.

- Regina, está helando. Tenemos tiempo de…

No pudo terminar la frase porque con un simple movimiento de mano Regina la hizo desaparecer y apareció en el apartamento que compartía con sus padres, donde estaban ellos dos desayunando con Henry y el pequeño Neal, rápidamente Emma se cubrió con los brazos, pero se dio cuenta de que al menos Regina había tenido el cuidado de materializarla allí propiamente vestida.

- ¿Cómo está?

Preguntó Henry enseguida, antes siquiera de dejar que se recuperase del viaje mágico.

- Bien, Regina esta…bien, se recuperó pronto.

Desde luego estaba lo suficientemente bien como para mandarla allí con magia.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Los médicos no conseguían hacerla entrar en calor.

Preguntó David desde detrás de mostrador de la cocina. Emma abrió la boca sin saber que decir, así que se encogió de hombros.

- Regina tenia…cosas en casa…que sirvieron.

Respondió muy vagamente esperando que eso fuese suficiente, y al parecer lo era porque no preguntaron más sobre eso.

- ¿Y porque no está aquí?

Preguntó Henry, una vez más Emma no supo que responder porque ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo ella allí.

- ¿Has pasado la noche con ella?

Dijo de pronto Mary Margaret frunciendo el ceño como si se diese cuenta de algo de repente. La rubia esquivó las dos preguntas y cogió una chaqueta más abrigada dispuesta a volver a la mansión Mills, pero nada más llegar al portal se dio cuenta de que le iba a resultar un poco difícil, el viento arremolinaba la nieve por todas partes y hacia difícil caminar, aunque no imposible. Su madre llego detrás de ella.

- Emma, no puedes salir con este tiempo.

- Pero Regina…

Empezó sin saber cómo continuar, era algo difícil de explicarle a su madre, ni siquiera ella sabía aún muy bien lo que había pasado. Mary Margaret la miraba esperando que continuase sin que su hija lo hiciese.

- Tengo que volver allí, tengo…tenemos…

Tenía que volver a la mansión aunque no sabía cómo hacerlo rápido si Regina no volvía transportarla hasta allí, si ella tan solo tuviese su magia…y de pronto estaba otra vez en casa de la morena, justo en su amplia entrada. Se miró las manos con esa expresión de profundo desconcierto que le era tan común desde que se rompió la primera maldición. Dejo para más tarde pensar en la vuelta de su magia y buscó a la morena, que estaba en el salón con un simple pantalón gris ancho y una camisa blanca. Regina levantó la vista al notar que alguien entraba en el salón y se quedó totalmente sorprendida de ver que era Emma.

- ¿Te has colado en mi casa?

Preguntó claramente molesta, y sin esperar respuesta se levantó atravesando el salón y la entrada para encerrarse en el estudio. Emma resopló con resignación, dejando caer los hombros. Soltó la chaqueta que no había llegado realmente a ponerse y caminó también hacia el estudio. Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos.

- ¿Regina? Esto es infantil.

La morena lo sabía de sobra, que no estaba actuando con su control habitual, pero esa era una cualidad que solo Emma Swan parecía tener, descolocarla por completo. Y ahora mismo no podía…_no quería_ enfrentarla. Emma siempre había estado ahí, había sido una presencia constante desde el mismo momento en que Henry la había metido en Storybrooke, había sido la primera cosa fuera de su control desde que lanzase la maldición, la primera persona que la había enfrentado, la primera que la había obligado a actuar fuera de la rutina que ella misma había creado con la maldición. Incluso después de adoptar a Henry las cosas siguieron exactamente como siempre, con el ligero cambio de que a ella ya le daba igual lo monótona que pudiese resultar la vida, la suya estaba centrada en su hijo. Y de repente llegó Emma y puso todo patas arriba, y rompió la maldición y, curiosamente, fue la primera persona en creer que Regina podía cambiar, que podía hacer algo bueno, la primera persona en verla como Regina y solo como Regina. Emma había pasado de ser una molestia a un apoyo y ella no había querido verlo, y la sola idea de que todo eso hubiese sido solo obligación por parte de la rubia le formaba un nudo en el estómago, pensar que todo el avance en su relación había sido solo por compromiso, hacia Henry o hacia su sentido de culpabilidad, que más daba. Así que no, no quería mirarla a la cara mientras su cabeza le daba vueltas a todo el asunto.

- Regina, sé que no quieres hablar conmigo, pero estas equivocada, las cosas no son como crees.

Otra vez no hubo respuesta del otro lado de la puerta.

- No me he colado en tu casa…bueno, en teoría sí, pero no ha sido voluntario.

Hablar con la puerta estaba empezando a dejar de ser divertido.

- ¿Sabes? Puedo entrar si quiero, pero preferiría que me abrieses la puerta.

Emma se concentró para usar su magia, pero nada pasó. Intentó recordar que es lo que había hecho las otras veces que había usado su magia, recordó el puente, había actuado por instinto, sabía que no quería caer. Así que se centró en lo que quería ahora, y en vez de en su magia se centró en Regina. La morena volvió a sorprenderse cuando vio a Emma materializarse frente a ella en medio de una nube de humo blanco, no sabía que podía hacer eso, ni siquiera sabía que había recuperado su magia.

- ¿Pero cómo…?

- Es lo que intentaba decirte, no me _he colado_, he…aparecido.

- ¿Desde cuando tienes magia otra vez?

Preguntó Regina claramente ofendida de que Emma se lo hubiese ocultado.

- Desde esta mañana, al parecer. -Respondió la rubia levantando una significativa ceja.- Es lo que intentaba decirte, mi magia ha vuelto y creo qu…

Sonó el timbre y Regina salió del despacho como si le fuese la vida en ello, había sido salvada por la campana, literalmente. Pero al abrir la puerta fue aún peor, nada más y nada menos que Robin era quien estaba al otro lado. Se miraron un momento sin hablar, Regina por la sorpresa y Hood sin saber muy bien como excusar su presencia allí.

- Nos están trasladando del bosque, por el tiempo y…quería comprobar…quería saber si tú estabas bien. He oído lo de tu pelea con Elsa.

Regina no supo que responder, estaba todavía sorprendida de ver al ladrón allí. Hood levantó la vista para mirar detrás de ella, donde había aparecido Emma y ambos se miraron retadores por encima del hombro de Regina antes de que Hood volviese a mirar a la morena esperando la respuesta.

- Estoy bien.

Respondió secamente, tenía muy fresco en la memoria la última visita de Robin Hood a su casa, igual que sus palabras.

- Me alegra ver que no resultaste herida.

Añadió el ladrón más que nada por alargar la visita, lanzando rápidas miradas a Emma.

- Me hirieron, en cierto modo. Emma me salvo.

Aclaró la reina, quería ver la cara de Robin ante esas palabras, y estaba segura incluso sin girarse de que en ese momento Emma estaba sonriendo al hombre con suficiencia. La mandíbula del ladrón se apretó.

- Hood, si no te importa tenemos cosas que hacer y hace frio con la puerta abierta. Marian debe estar esperándote.

Habló finalmente la Salvadora, bajando lentamente las escaleras para quedar firmemente plantada al lado de Regina.

- Si, mejor me voy. Quizá deberías ir a ayudar a Mary Margaret, Emma, puede que necesite ayuda.

Se rindió por fin, sin ningún tipo de malicia al hablar de Blancanieves. La rubia frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Ha ido al castillo de hielo. Intentaron detenerla, pero aun así se enfrentó a la tormenta de nieve para ir hasta allí, cree que puede calmar a Elsa.

Explico Hood sorprendido de que Emma no lo supiese, la rubia se quedó blanca en ese momento, ella ya había comprobado de primera mano la magia de Elsa, inclusive cuando la usaba sin quererlo, sabía lo peligroso que podía ser.

- ¿Cómo se lo ha permitido David?

- Intentó detenerla, pero Blanca le mandó a evacuarnos.

Sin decir nada la Salvadora apartó a Robin de la puerta para enfrentarse a la tormenta e ir en busca de su madre.

- ¡Emma!

Gritó Regina intentando ir detrás suyo, pero apenas se podía ver nada más haya de unos metros y la rubia pronto desapareció de la vista.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ya se va acabando la cosa, creo que me dará para un ultimo capitulo lo que me queda de escribir y habremos terminado con este fic ;P jajajaja**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Gracias por la paciencia que me tenéis para las actualizaciones, por vuestros comentarios y por supuesto, por seguir leyendome :)!**

* * *

La opción de transportarse mágicamente hasta el castillo de Elsa estaba totalmente descartada, ya lo había intentado antes y no había podido, el castillo había sido protegido de la magia, seguramente para prevenir que nadie lo destruyera del mismo modo que se había construido, así que Regina entró rápidamente en su casa a por algo de abrigo y en menos de un minuto volvió a salir dispuesta a seguir a la rubia. Si lo que había pasado entre ellas había sido un ajuste de cuentas por culpabilidad o no ahora no le importaba, no podía dejar que Emma se enfrentase sola a la descontrolada magia de Elsa, no estaba preparada para ello.

Pero al intentar ponerse en marcha se enganchó con algo, o más bien algo la enganchó a ella. Robin seguía allí y la sujetaba del brazo. Le miró con el ceño fruncido y una orden muda de que la soltase.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

Preguntó el ladrón para sorpresa de la morena, de todos los momentos había elegido el más inadecuado de todos.

- Ahora no.

Respondió intentando liberar su brazo. Ni quería ni tenía tiempo para hablar, en su opinión estaba ya todo dicho.

- Emma puede apañárselas sola por un rato.

- Y tú puedes hablar con tu mujer.

Cortó Regina secamente, a estas alturas ya debería estar a medio camino en vez de allí parada sin hacer nada.

- De eso de trata, Regina creo que…tengo dudas…yo…

- Robin, ese es _tú_ problema. Por mi parte no hay ninguna duda.

Volvió a cortarle la reina con una mirada más helada que la nieve que se arremolinaba a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué hay entre Emma y tú?

Preguntó el hombre a bocajarro con la mandíbula apretada, la única respuesta que el dio Regina fue un puñado de humo morado justo donde antes había estado ella.

.

.

.

Se transportó hasta el bosque, lo más cerca que pudo del castillo de hielo, y avanzó lo más rápido posible hacia él. Si en la ciudad era difícil moverse por culpa del tiempo, cuanto más se acercaba al castillo más fuerte era el vendaval.

No supo cómo consiguió subir las escaleras sin caerse por ellas, pero lo hizo, abrió las grandes puertas del castillo y de repente se hizo el silencio. Allí dentro no había tormenta, todo estaba en calma. O todo lo en calma que podía estar teniendo en cuenta que había una estatua de hielo de Emma idéntica a la Salvadora hasta en el último detalle. Mary Margaret estaba frente a ella probablemente con las manos heladas porque sujetaba la estatua por los hombros. Los brazos de la helada Emma estaban ligeramente abiertos y una expresión decidida había quedado congelada en su cara. Se acercó rápidamente y apartó a Blancanieves prácticamente sin darse cuenta de que la mujer estaba allí, cogió la cara de la sheriff con ambas manos casi sin notar el frio.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Pregunto buscando alguna chispa de vida en los ojos helados de Emma.

- Ha sido todo culpa mía.

Dijo una tercera voz, por supuesto la de Elsa que bajaba por las escaleras.

- Estaba intentando ayudarla, hacerla ver que ella podía controlarlo, que solo tenía…

- Yo quería que ella dejase de hablar, que se marchase y entonces…No era mi intención, Emma saltó a protegerla y…

- Fue ella quien se congeló.

Completó Regina la historia que había comenzado Mary Margaret y le había cortado Elsa. Emma y su complejo de Salvadora siempre poniéndola en peligro, cuando la descongelara pensaba dejar de hablarla para siempre.

- Lo que no entiendo es porque sigue congelada.

Apartó la mirada de Emma para mirar a Elsa con furia, la otra mujer bajó los ojos hacia el helado suelo.

- Yo no puedo hacerlo, lo he intentado. No puedo descongelarla igual que no pude descongelar a mi hermana.

Regina volvió a mirar a Emma, aunque ahora fue Mary Margaret quien la apartó a ella para estar cerca de su hija, mirándola con la desesperación en la cara. Regina no se opuso, entendía perfectamente que Elsa quisiera que Blancanieves cerrase la boca, por desgracia había sido Emma quien había pagad por ello. Recordaba que Henry había dicho algo sobre como Elsa podría descongelar a su hermana, se lo había contado el día que le encontraron en el bosque entre la nieve. ¿Qué era? Intentaba hacer memoria.

- ¿Recuerdas a mi hijo? Cuando vino a verte quería decirte una manera de descongelar a tu hermana ¿recuerdas cuál?

Elsa también intentó recordarlo, Mary Margaret las miraba a las dos casi con avidez, esperando la solución que a ella no se le ocurría.

- Si, el chico, me acuerdo de él. Decía…dijo…no lo rec… Amor, un acto de verdadero amor. ¡Eso es! Eso me dijo. Aunque no sé si tenía razón.

Regina miró una vez más la figura congelada de Emma sin saber si ella podría salvarla, no sabía así se atrevería a intentarlo, las posibilidades asustaban a esa parte de sí misma que se protegía de todo dolor. Además se suponía que el verdadero amor solo funcionaba si las dos personas lo sentían ¿no? ¿Y si su amor no era suficiente? ¿Y si Emma no sentía lo mismo? Por suerte para Regina contaba con la familia de la rubia para ahorrarle esa prueba de fuego. Mary Margaret se puso de puntillas para alcanzar la frente congelada de Emma. Las tres mujeres contuvieron el aliento a la espera de que la rubia empezase a descongelarse, pero no pasó nada, Emma seguía exactamente igual. Mary Margaret la besaba en las mejillas con lágrimas corriendo por las suyas y susurrando algo, sin que pasase nada.

- Deshaz la protección mágica de tu castillo.

Dijo de pronto Regina volviéndose hacia Elsa, la reina de hielo la miró sin comprender.

- Necesito salir de aquí y será más rápido si puedo usar magia.

- No sé nada de una protección mágica.

La morena no podía creerlo, no era posible que esa chica hubiese creado un castillo de hielo de la nada perfectamente protegido de cualquier magia ajena sin saberlo. Pero al parecer así era. Desde luego los poderes de Elsa eran algo digno de estudiarse, pero no en ese momento.

- Hay una protección mágica alrededor del palacio, concéntrate, visualízala, y quítala. Tú la has creado, tú puedes quitarla.

Instruyó Regina intentando sonar calmada para calmar también a Elsa, que asintió y cerró los ojos para concentrarse. La morena esperó tratando de disimular su tensión y notó claramente cuando la barrera calló, en ese mismo segundo desapareció en una de sus nubes de humo mágicas. Si Mary Margaret pensó que la había abandonado ese pensamiento le duró poco, porque unos minutos después volvió a aparecer con David y Henry.

- ¡Mamá!

Gritó el chico nada más ver la estatua de su rubia madre. Igual que había hecho Mary Margaret, David besó la frente de su hija con todo su amor de padre, pero igual que con su mujer no pasó nada. Henry estaba abrazado a la figura de hielo murmurando "_despierta mamá, por favor, despierta mamá._" Pero tampoco surtía efecto. Empezaban a desesperarse, Regina entre ellos. Si ni siquiera su familia creada del amor verdadero podía hacer nada contra esa maldición de hielo ¿Qué podría hacer ella que apenas recordaba cómo era amar de verdad? Volvió a desparecer del castillo de hielo en otro pase mágico.

- ¿Mamá?

Dijo Henry mirando hacia el espacio vacío donde había estado Regina, sin entender porque se iba en un momento en que necesitaban su magia con tanta urgencia.

- Olvídate de ella Henry, hay que descongelar a Emma.

David seguía mirando a su hija como si fuese a ver la respuesta reflejada en la superficie helada de sus mejillas.

.

.

.

Regina volvió lo que pareció una eternidad después, llevando con ella nada más y nada menos que a Hook. El pirata se lanzó con desesperación hacia la estatua de la sheriff y los demás se apartaron para dejarle espacio. Regina se mantenía a una prudencial distancia, con la cara girada sin querer mirar la escena directamente. Hook colocó su mano tiernamente en la mejilla de Emma, completamente decidido a poner todos sus sentimientos en ese beso y presionó sus labios contra los otros más fríos.

El silencio casi se podía cortar mientras todos esperaban a que el beso del pirata funcionase, pero parecía que Emma se negaba a ser descongelada porque la capa de hielo que la cubría no se derritió ni un poquito.

- No lo entiendo… Vamos Swan.

Murmuró Hook besando a Emma de nuevo, y una tercera vez, con dolor en su expresión.

- Ella no está…

David no era capaz de terminar la frase, era impensable para todos que Emma estuviese muerta debajo de todo ese hielo.

- No, no lo está.

Dijo Regina perdiendo la paciencia. Mientras el pirata le daba otro beso a la congelada Emma, la morena le apartó sin miramientos de un empujón, volviendo a acunar las mejillas de Emma con las manos.

- Estás bien ¿me oyes? Estás bien. Respira, vamos. Abre los ojos. Vuelve. Estás bien, todo está bien, solo vuelve. Vamos. Abre los ojos, por favor. No me hagas esto, ahora no. Te quiero, idiota. No me hagas esto. _Vuelve_.

Nadie daba crédito a las palabras de la mujer que estaba en ese momento abrazada con fuerza a la estatua de hielo como si quisiese derretir ese maldito hielo a fuerza de calor corporal. Aunque la sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando empezó a deshacerse el hielo y Emma fue recuperando el color. Llevado por la emoción, quizá pensando que su beso había funcionado, ahora fue Hook quien apartó a Regina de la Salvadora. Emma parpadeó confundida cuando finalmente el hielo desapareció de su cara.

- ¿Hook?


	11. Chapter 11

**Pues al final me da para dos capítulos más jajaj si os soy sincera me da penita acabar este fic por eso he tardado tanto en actualizar, pero ya iba siendo hora no? xD Este cap es muy fluff, espero que os guste ^.^**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Gracias por la paciencia que me tenéis para las actualizaciones, por vuestros comentarios y por supuesto, por seguir leyendome :)!**

* * *

Al coger aire Emma hizo una mueca, le dolía todo el cuerpo por la congelación, se tambaleó un poco y se agarró por reflejo a Hook, que la sujetó con mirada embelesada. Regina observaba desde atrás, aliviada de ver que la rubia parecía estar bien, pero deseando ser ella quien la sujetase y no el pirata. La repentina descongelación de Emma había distraído a todos de su confesión, pero sabía que más temprano que tarde llegaría a oídos de la rubia.

Emma se estabilizó sobre sus dos pies y se soltó del brazo de Hook, mirando por encima de su hombro a Regina con una sonrisa cansada.

- Creo que eres la única persona capaz de llamarme idiota sin que me sienta idiota.

Dijo la rubia caminando hacia ella con no mucha estabilidad. Regina la sujetó con una leve expresión de pánico porque hubiese escuchado sus palabras incluso estando congelada.

- Sera que no lo digo con la entonación correcta.

Respondió agarrando bien los brazos de Emma para que no cayese, la rubia rio sin fuerzas, no sabía que congelarse agotase tanto.

- Pero yo…el beso…

Dijo Hook mirando a Emma y a Regina como si de alguna manera hubiese sido engañado.

- No fue el beso.

Respondió Elsa acercándose a las dos mujeres, contenta al ver que Emma estaba bien.

- Solo un acto de amor verdadero podía descongelarla, no es lo mismo que un beso.

Explicó Henry corriendo hacia la rubia y abrazándose a su cintura, Emma siseó un poco de dolor devolviéndole el abrazo.

- Regina os trajo a todos para salvarla, incluso a ti. – Elsa señaló a Hook. – Prefería que tú fueses su verdadero amor a que se quedase congelada.

Regina bajó la vista algo sonrojada, siendo de repente el centro de atención.

- Puso las necesidades de Emma por delante de las suyas.

Terminó Elsa pensativa, ahora que sabía eso, que sabía del auténtico poder del verdadero amor, podía salvar a Anna si volvía a Arendelle.

- Y no creías que tu amor fuese suficiente ¿verdad?

Preguntó Emma a la morena negando un poco con una risita, Regina se encogió de hombros apartando a Henry de la rubia a quien le dolía todo el cuerpo.

- Necesitas descansar.

Dijo la reina en vez de responder, la rubia se apoyó en su hombro asintiendo con un cansado suspiro.

- Necesito entrar en calor, por suerte hay alguien que sabe cómo hacerlo.

Respondió Emma mirando a Regina con una sonrisa torcida. Mary Margaret abrió mucho los ojos como si acabase de adivinar lo que tenía la morena en casa para descongelar.

- Ve a la ciudad con ellos, hablaremos después de como devolverte a casa. Y no congeles nada. – Dijo Regina a Elsa. – Espéranos con tus abuelos.

Añadió a su hijo en un tono mucho más maternal, cogiéndole la barbilla con un dedo antes de desaparecer con Emma en una nube de humo morado sin dar tiempo a nadie para hablar.

.

.

.

La rubia estaba tumbada de lado con el codo apoyado en el colchón y la cabeza en la mano mientras con la otra acariciaba el pelo de Regina a su lado. Desde luego habían conseguido hacerla entrar en calor lo suficiente para no necesitar ropa y ahora estaban las dos tumbadas perezosamente en la cama.

- ¿Era verdad lo que dijiste?

Preguntó Emma embelesada en la cara de la otra mujer, aunque estaba bastante segura de que lo había sido o no se habría descongelado, pero quería escuchar la confirmación ahora que no estaba cubierta de hielo.

- ¿Lo de idiota? Sí, pero puedo soportarlo.

Respondió la morena riendo, Emma le dio una palmada en la cabeza para mostrar su indignación, aunque perdía autoridad porque también se reía.

- Claro que era verdad.

Susurró Regina mirándose las manos, las mismas que cogió la rubia para besarle tiernamente los nudillos.

- Te negaste a descongelarte hasta que no te lo dije.

Añadió la morena con un falso tono de molestia.

- ¿Sabes? Recuerdo la magia de Elsa golpeándome y lo siguiente que escuché fueron tus palabras. No sé qué pasó entre medias, aunque tampoco me importa mucho.

Emma se inclinó y besó la frente de Regina, que aprovechó para atraparla en un abrazo y mantenerla tumbada sobre ella con la cara a escasos centímetros de la suya, mirando fijamente esos ojos verdes que parecían sonreírla.

- Si llego a saber que solo tenía que convertirme en cubito de hielo para que me llamases idiota de esa manera, le haría pedido a Elsa que lo hiciese antes.

Bromeó la rubia con una risita, pero Regina no rió, seguía mirándola con intensidad. Emma creyó ver una pequeña chispa de miedo, pero no le dio tiempo a asegurarse porque la morena puso una mano en su nuca y la besó fieramente. Hoy casi la había perdido y ese pensamiento aun le daba escalofríos, necesitaba sentir a Emma cerca, pegada a ella, quería quitarse de la memoria la imagen de su cuerpo convertido en estatua de hielo.

.

.

.

Había algo profundamente satisfactorio en tener a Regina abrazada a su cintura, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, como si la reclamara como suya o como si nunca fuese a permitirle moverse de allí, y a Emma no le importaban ninguna de las dos cosas, acariciaba la espalda de la morena trazando círculos con la yema de los dedos y mirando por la ventana.

- Nadie diría que fuera está helando.

Dijo con una risita. Allí dentro no hacia ni pizca de frio, más bien al contrario.

- ¿Tu estas bien?

Pregunto Regina besándola el hombro.

- Perfectamente. Es más, ahora mismo me siento capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, como si pudiese mover montañas con las manos.

Rio la Salvadora pegándose más a la morena.

- Es verdad, ¿cómo no me dijiste que tenías tu magia otra vez?

Regina levantó la cabeza de su pecho para mirarla indignada por esa falta de información.

- ¡No me diste tiempo! Yo misma lo acababa de descubrir. Cuando me mandaste a casa lo único que quería era volver aquí lo más rápido posible, y de repente ¡puff! aparecí en tu entrada.

- No lo entiendo, ¿cómo…?

Emma la cortó mirándola con ceja alzada y una sonrisita de lujuriosa suficiencia. La respuesta a la pregunta que Regina no había termino de decir era más que obvia para ella.

- _Oh, claro_.

La morena volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de Emma.

- Te dije que no era ningún tipo de…compromiso, deuda, penitencia o lo que sea que pensaras.

Dijo la sheriff apoyando la cara en la coronilla de Regina, aspirando su olor con una placida sonrisa.

- Yo no…no quería volver a ser la segunda oportunidad de nadie.

Confesó la morena sin mirarla, incluso ahora que había admitido en voz alta lo que sentía y aun teniendo a Emma abrazada de esa manera, seguía teniendo cierta inseguridad.

- No eres mi segunda oportunidad, eres mi primera opción.

Regina rio un poquito por estas palabras.

- ¿Y si no te quisiera?

- Iría a por mi segunda opción.

- ¿Hook?

La morena no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al decirlo.

- No, tú. Eres también la tercera, y la cuarta… Eres mi única opción. O al menos la única opción que quiero tener.

Respondió Emma riendo y levantando la cara de Regina para poder besarla a sus anchas durante largos y placenteros minutos.

- Y eso lo habrías sabido antes si no me hubieses echado.

Añadió la rubia con una risita rozando la nariz de Regina con la suya.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer con Elsa?

Preguntó a continuación volviendo a acomodar su cabeza en la almohada, no tenía ninguna prisa por moverse. Regina no respondió, la verdad era que aún no tenía ni idea de cómo devolverla a su hogar, dibujaba patrones sobre el estómago de Emma mientras pensaba.

- ¿Dices que te sientes capaz de cualquier cosa ahora mismo?

Preguntó cuándo una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza. Podía no funcionar, probablemente no funcionaria, no tenía mucha fe en ello, pero era lo único que se le ocurría en ese momento y no perdían nada por intentarlo.

- ¿Vas a hacerme mover montañas?

Bromeó Emma riendo.

- Todavía no. – Rio también Regina. – Solo estaba pensado…yo me siento igual, y quizá…

- ¿Podamos abrir tú y yo un portal?

Completó Emma que tampoco tenía mucha confianza en esa idea.

- Quizá. Combinando la magia de Elsa. Antes era imposible intentarlo porque no tenías tu magia, y ahora la controlas…más o menos…podríamos intentarlo.

- Pero creía que era imposible hacer eso.

Regina se encogió de hombros aun tumbada sobre la rubia.

- No sería la primera cosa imposible que hacemos cuando nos unimos.

Respondió levantando la cara para mirar a Emma, que le devolvió una sincera y genuina sonrisa.

- Intentémoslo entonces.

En ese momento la Salvadora se creía capaz de eso y más, sobre todo si se combinaba con Regina. La morena tenía razón, juntas ya habían hecho en el pasado cosas que se suponían imposibles.

- Por cierto. – Añadió mirando a la morena, no podía creerse que casi se le olvida decirlo. – Te quiero, idiota.


	12. Chapter 12 Final

**Y ya esta, este es el capitulo final. Para los que ya me conocéis un poco sabréis que tengo un problema con los finales jajaja nunca me termina de gustar como quedan, la autocritica del autor supongo xD**

**Me gustaría que me dieseis vuestras opiniones en general sobre el fic (este y cualquier otra cosa mía que hayáis leído) lo que os ha gustado y lo que no, cosas que debería mejorar y tal, para aplicármelo en los demás fics, por que siempre se puede mejorar ¿verdad? ¿Y quien mejor para ayudarme a ello que quien me lee? jajaja ;P**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Gracias por la paciencia que me habéis tenido con las actualizaciones, por vuestros comentarios y por supuesto, por leerme :)!**

* * *

Nadie diría que Emma había estado congelada por la energía que desprendía. Ambas se habían vestido para ir a casa de los Encantadores y Emma se había empeñado en ir andando, la tormenta había parado y todo Storybrooke parecía una postal, cubierta de nieve. La rubia también se negó a soltar la mano de Regina en todo el camino, sin importarles las pocas personas con las que cruzaron y que se quedaban mirándolas con la sorpresa y la confusión escritas en la cara. Aunque Emma tuvo el cuidado de soltar la mano de la morena cuando llegaron ante la puerta del apartamento de sus padres, incluso aunque ellos habían escuchado las palabras de Regina y seguramente se imaginarían lo que habían hecho al irse juntas, era probable que si se plantaba en su puerta agarrada a la mano de la Reina a alguno le diese algo.

Nada más entrar en el cada vez más súperpoblado apartamento Henry las sonrió con una divertida mirada en los ojos, sus madres estaban seguras de que el chico estaba deseando quedarse a solas con ellas para acribillarlas a preguntas, pero eso tendría que esperar, ahora tenían que encargarse de Elsa. Le contaron a la mujer su idea, y aunque la rubia tampoco estaba muy convencida con ese plan no perdía nada por intentarlo. Regina iba a darle algunos consejos para controlar mejor su magia cuando David las interrumpió.

- Pero… ¿si conseguís abrir un portal hasta Arendelle, podríais hacerlo también hacia el Bosque Encantado?

Emma y Regina se miraron un momento antes de que la morena respondiese.

- Emma y yo ya hemos abierto antes un portal hacia allí, pero fue con ayuda del sombrero de Jefferson, cuando nuestra magia activó la suya pudimos hacerlo, esta vez usaremos el apoyo de la magia de Elsa, lo que orientará al portal hacia Arendelle, pero…no, no creo que nosotras dos solas podamos abrir un portal hacia el Bosque Encantado.

David parecía decepcionado, la chispa de esperanza que había brillado por un momento en sus ojos había vuelto a apagarse.

- ¿Y no podríamos llegar desde Arendelle allí? Al Bosque Encantado.

Preguntó Mary Margaret acunando al pequeño Neal. Emma miró a Regina con la misma curiosidad con la que la estaban mirando los demás.

- Es probable, incluso aunque no se pudiese llegar directamente desde allí, al menos sería un mundo con magia y se podría encontrar una manera.

David y Mary Margaret se miraron con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, pensando en su hogar.

- Si hay una manera de volver a casa entonces hay que avisar al resto de la ciudad.

Decidió rápidamente el príncipe. Regina miró a Emma, que de repente no parecía tan animada como hace un momento, se sentó más cerca de ella y la habló en voz baja.

- ¿Algo va mal?

La rubia pareció volver en sí de golpe y sonrió negando sin convencer a la otra mujer.

- Este es tu hogar y no quieres abandonarlo.

Esa había sido Mary Margaret, que también estaba mirando a su hija con cierta tristeza en la cara, sin que pareciese importarle mucho la cercanía entre Emma y Regina.

- ¿Qué? No, no, para nada. Mi hogar esta donde este mi familia, y vosotros queréis volver a casa.

Negó la Salvadora intentando sonar convincente, dándose cuenta de que ahora todos la miraban y veía cierta lastima en sus ojos, menos en los de Regina.

- Yo no voy a ninguna parte, Henry está aquí, y tú también. Nada ni nadie está esperándome allí.

Dijo la morena con firmeza, cogiendo la mano de la otra mujer con una ligera sonrisa.

- Él quiere ir al Bosque Encantado.

Respondió Emma con una risa resignada, refiriéndose a su hijo.

- Yo quiero estar contigo, y con mama. Con las dos. Seguro que aquello no es tan interesante.

Henry sonaba también muy decidido, aunque todos sabían que en el fondo le encantaría visitar el Bosque Encantado.

- Nosotros tampoco nos vamos, no vamos a perderte otra vez.

Dijo Mary Margaret con una maternal sonrisa mientras David le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a su mujer para demostrar que estaba de acuerdo. Emma se levantó, mirándolos a todos.

- Woah, woah, esperad. No. No tengo ningún problema con ir al Bosque Encantado, supongo que me adaptare, después de todo nací allí ¿no?

- Si, y viviste allí unos diez minutos. - Comentó Henry con una risita. – Aquí tengo la televisión, y los comics, y mis videojuegos. Y unos amigos en Nueva York que no dejan de pedirme que vaya a verlos. Y Belle me dijo que allí no tienen hamburguesas.

El chico se encogió de hombros como si para él la decisión fuese obvia.

- Yo solo puedo añadir a eso que allí todo el mundo me odia. Prefiero quedarme.

Añadió Regina con indiferencia. Emma los miró a los dos con cariño.

- Bueno, en tal caso me lo pensare. Y vosotros también.

Dijo la Salvadora a sus padres antes de que ellos pudieran decir nada.

.

.

.

David fue a dar la noticia al resto de Storybrooke para que pudiesen decidir quien quería irse y quien no, mientras Regina seguía dando lecciones rápidas de control de magia a las otras dos rubias. Emma estaba segura de que trabajando con Regina ella no tendría ningún problema, pero Elsa no parecía tan segura.

El Príncipe Encantador les dijo que los ciudadanos iban a reunirse dentro de una hora en el centro de la ciudad con su equipaje, así que ese era el tiempo que tenían para prepararse.

Una hora después estaban ya en el lugar acordado y la gente empezó a llegar, algunos cargando equipaje y otros sin nada. Vieron caras totalmente esperanzadas, otras escépticas y otras totalmente indiferentes. Las tres mujeres cogieron aire y casi sin pensarlo Emma cogió la mano de Regina y extendió la otra hacia Elsa, igual que hizo la morena. La chica del vestido azul miró esas dos manos extendidas hacia ella con cierta inseguridad, pero antes de decidirse a cogerlas Hook dio unos golpecitos en el hombro de Emma.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

Regina le fulminó con la mirada de tal manera que a la sheriff le extraño que el pirata no se desintegrase allí mismo, dio un apretoncito a la mano de la morena y se apartó un poco para hablar con Hook.

- Ha sido _ella_ todo este tiempo ¿verdad? Nunca llegaste a sentir nada por mí.

En su voz no había ira o reproche, solo la resignada tristeza de quien debería haberlo sabido antes.

- Hook, yo…no había planeado esto.

El pirata rio sin gracia.

- Lo sé, eso es peor. Debería haberlo sabido hace mucho, después de todo estuve con vosotras en Nunca Jamás…

Emma no sabía que ya desde entonces fuese tan obvio, entonces ella ni siquiera lo sabía.

- ¿No hay ninguna posibilidad para mí? Aunque sea una pequeña.

Preguntó el pirata con ojos anhelantes y suplicantes. Emma dio un paso atrás, mirándole con cierta lastima, la verdad era que había llegado a apreciar al pirata en cierto modo, aunque solo fuese por lo pendiente que estaba de ella, pero eso no había sido suficiente y nunca lo seria, lo mejor era no dejarle con falsas esperanzas.

- No, Regina es la única posibilidad para mí, así que yo no puedo ser una posibilidad para nadie.

Lo dijo con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz, no quería herir sus sentimientos, pero también quería dejar las cosas claras. El pirata bajo la cabeza con tristeza.

- Sospechaba que dirías eso. Volveré al Bosque Encantado entonces, me haré con otro barco. Quizá busque judías mágicas y os traiga algunas, por si queréis ir de visita.

Dijo Hook con una triste sonrisa. Emma sabía que de alguna manera él aun quería seguir manteniendo alguna esperanza, sabía que el pirata estaba esperando que le pidiese quedarse, pero no iba a hacerlo. Asintió con la cabeza con una amistosa sonrisa y volvió junto a Regina.

- ¿Qué quería la maravilla sin mano?

Preguntó la morena sin ocultar su fastidio. Emma rio un poquito y la dio un beso en la mejilla por toda respuesta, cogiéndola la mano otra vez y extendiendo la otra a Elsa, que ahora cogió las dos sin dudar. Las tres se concentraron, dejando fluir su magia, Emma notó enseguida como su magia conectaba con la de Regina y se sintió más fuerte, pero no lograba conectar con la de Elsa.

- Elsa, déjalo fluir, _suéltalo_, no pienses en el portal, piensa en nuestra magia. Piensa en Anna.

Dijo Regina calmadamente, volviendo a intentar la conexión mágica, y esta vez lo lograron, aunque la conexión con la magia de Elsa no se sentía tan cercana y familiar como con Emma, si podían notar el poder que recorría a las tres en ese momento. Una exclamación de sorpresa recorrió a la multitud, ellas mismas estaban sorprendidas de haberlo conseguido. La magia empezó a fluir en forma de electricidad a través de ellas y se formó un portal a su lado, pero nadie se movió, todavía dudando. Elsa miró a través del vórtice azul, concentrándose hasta que empezó a distinguirse algo al otro lado.

- ¡Está allí! Es Arendelle.

Exclamó con tanta alegría que estuvo a punto de soltarlas y correr hacia allí, pero Regina la retuvo de la mano, si rompían la conexión el portal desaparecería en cuestión de segundos.

- ¿Qué estáis esperando, una alfombra roja? ¡Moveos!

Gritó Regina a la gente todavía inmóvil con toda su autoridad de Reina, notaba como la magia iba absorbiendo la energía de las tres, no podían mantener el maldito portal abierto eternamente. Algunos dieron unos primero pasos dudosos y atravesaron el portal, los demás los siguieron más envalentonados. Sorprendentemente, muchos tan solo observaban la migración sin unirse a ella, decididos a quedarse en Storybrooke. Emma por supuesto había decidido quedarse también, y Henry y Regina con ella.

- Nos quedamos contigo, Emma. – Dijo Mary Margaret con una sincera sonrisa. – Con los tres.

Añadió mirando también a Regina y Henry que observaba toda la escena algo apartado de la actividad mágica.

- Si Blancanieves se queda los enanitos también.

Agregó Leroy con su estruendosa voz, y sus seis hermanos asintieron con firmeza. Gold y Belle estaban también a un lado, con la chica sujeta al brazo de él mirando tranquilamente como los demás se marchaban sin tener intenciones de hacerlo también, y Emma podía entenderlo, allí era donde estaba enterrado Neal, era donde Neal había pasado toda su vida, y el lugar a donde Rumpelstiltskin siempre había querido llegar para encontrarle, y donde finalmente se había reencontrado con Belle, y podía entender que Belle se quedase con él, no había nada en el Bosque Encantado que ella realmente fuese a echar de menos. Regina miró a Ruby y la abuelita con la pregunta escrita en la mirada.

- Por supuesto que nos quedamos, ¿quién va a daros de comer si nos vamos?

Rio la anciana, Ruby asintió intercambiando una cariñosa mirada con Mary Margaret. Robin pasó con su familia sin ser capaz de dirigirle una última mirada a Regina, Ashley y su príncipe también cruzaron con su hija, igual que Aurora, Philip y otros, pero una gran parte se quedó allí.

- ¿Nadie más?

Gritó Emma recorriendo a la gente que quedaba con la mirada, Hook avanzó lentamente clavando su mirada en la de la rubia sin que ella hiciese otra cosa que despedirse de él con un gesto de cabeza y finalmente el pirata también se marchó, sin que nadie más se moviese para cruzar, así que Emma miró a Elsa y sonrió.

- Entonces creo que es tu turno.

Elsa parecía de repente un poco nerviosa, aunque no podía dejar de sonreír al pensar en volver a ver a su hermana y poder salvarla.

- No puedo creerme que vaya a volver a casa.

- Si tienes algún problema con ese Hans no dudes en pedirle ayuda a quien acaba de cruzar, en cierto modo te deben su vuelta a casa. Y recuerda que tú controlas tu magia, no al revés.

Dijo Regina amistosamente.

- Si algún día encontráis la manera de visitarme no dudéis en hacerlo, me gustaría agradeceros esto que habéis hecho por mí y presentaros a mi hermana.

Elsa parecía dividida entre querer decir todo lo que quería decir y correr hacia el portal.

- Vete ya, no se cuanto más podremos mantenerlo.

Decidió Regina por ella, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el portal.

- No he descongelado Storybrooke.

Dijo de pronto la chica de hielo como si acabase de recordarlo, Emma no pudo evitar reírse.

- Déjalo como esta, se acabará descongelando solo, y es un paisaje muy bonito.

Le contestó intercambiando una mirada con Regina, pensaba dar largos paseos con ella por esa ciudad nevada y tener muchas peleas de nieve con Henry.

- Os deseo toda la felicidad del mundo. Muchas gracias por todo.

Añadió todavía Elsa, las otras dos mujeres hicieron a la vez el mismo gesto para indicarla que se fuese. La rubia se soltó de ellas y conteniendo la emoción cruzó el portal, que una vez rota la conexión mágica entre ellas, se cerró segundos después de que lo atravesara.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio antes de que la gente empezase a moverse, volviendo a sus rutinas comentando lo que había pasado. Emma y Regina estaban agotadas.

- ¿Estáis seguros de lo que habéis decidido?

Preguntó la Salvadora a sus padres, David sonrió encogiendo un hombro, con su hijo en brazos.

- Como tú dijiste, el hogar está donde está la familia, y nos gusta nuestra vida aquí.

- De nada.

Dijo Regina haciendo reír a Emma y sorprendentemente a Mary Margaret.

- Además Aurora ha prometido buscar algunas judías mágicas y traerlas para que las plantemos aquí, así podremos ir de vez en cuando.

Añadió Blancanieves.

- Hook ha dicho lo mismo.

- Confiemos más en Aurora.

Respondió Regina al comentario de Emma con un ligero gruñidito.

- Vamos, no os quedéis ahí paradas, debéis de estar cansadas, pasad a que os de algo para recuperar energías.

Dijo la abuelita pasando por su lado, abriendo la marcha hacia la cafetería. Ruby dio un saltito hacia Mary Margaret y la agarró del brazo, empezando a hablar con ella de quien sabía que. Extrañamente había en el ambiente un aire alegre, casi de celebración, como si quedarse allí fuese alguna forma de victoria, y casi sin darse cuenta, Regina sonrió por ello, Storybrooke ya no era más una maldición, al final Emma había cumplido su propósito como Salvadora rompiéndola del todo.

- ¿No tenéis algo que decirme?

Rio Henry colándose entre ellas dos de camino a Granny's.

- Que ya puedes prepararte, en cuanto recupere las fuerzas pienso hundirte en una pelea de bolas de nieve.

Respondió Emma apoyando una mano en la cabeza de su cada vez más alto hijo.

- No podrás con nosotros.

Dijo el chico retadoramente agarrándose del brazo de su otra madre, formando enseguida equipo con ella, Regina asintió mirando a Emma con una divertida expresión de amenaza.

- No vale que os unáis contra mí.

- En la guerra todo vale, mamá.

- ¿Ah, sí?

Respondió Emma inclinándose por detrás de Henry para besar tiernamente a Regina tras la oreja.

- Espero que seas rápido esquivando bolas de nieve, Henry.

Dijo la morena riendo y Emma sonrió victoriosa.

- Eso no vale, me has abandonado por un beso mamá.

El chico siguió quejándose en broma mientras su madres reían, sin darse cuenta de que el resto del grupo los observaban divertidos caminando hacia Granny's.


End file.
